Truly Love
by Jung Eunhee
Summary: Baekhyun terjebak dalam suatu keadaan yang rumit. Ia mencintai Chanyeol yang hanya menganggapnya sahabat. Bahkan Chanyeol menyukai orang lain. Hatinya sakit, namun Ia tetap akan mempertahankan perasaannya, meski rasa itu sangat sakit. CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL INSIDE! YAOI, BL!
1. Prolog

Title : Truly Love

Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Jung Eunhee (OC)

Genre : Friendship, Romance.

Rating : T

Summary : Baekhyun terjebak dalam suatu keadaan yang rumit! Apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan? BAEKYEOL INSIDE! YAOI~!

Disclaimer : They belong to God, their family & themselves! But I own this fiction.

Happy reading~~

-Author POV-

**[PROLOG]**

** BAEKYEOL ROOM, EXO'S DORM**

Badan Baekhyun bergetar menahan geli karena ulah Chanyeol yang tak henti-henti mengganggunya. Chanyeol tak peduli dengan teriakan Baekhyun dan terus mengganggu Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah… Baboya! Ireojima!" Baekhyun menghindari Chanyeol yang sedari tadi meniupi tengkuknya

"Cepat kembalikan keripik kentangku, atau kau mau lebih dari ini?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya dan terus melanjutkan aksinya

"YA! Ne… Ini milikmu! Kalua begitu berhenti mengangguku dan tidurlah! Ini sudah malam." Baekhyun menyerahkan keripik kentang yang ia pegang pada Chanyeol dan segera menarik selimut untuk tidur. Chanyeol menerima keripik itu lalu menaruhnya di meja kecil di sebelahnya

"Hahaha… Kau memang lucu, Bacon. Jaljayo ne.." Chanyeol pun bersiap untuk tidur

Baekhyun tersentak. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih kencang setelah mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol barusan. Mati-matian ia menahan detak jantungnya itu sambil berpura-pura tidur.

"_Jaljayo.." kata Baekhyun dalam hati_

.

.

.

.

"YA! Jangan berdiri disana! Nanti kau ketahuan! Kemarilah, bersembunyi disini saja!" seru seorang yeoja mungil berambut hitam panjang. Chanyeol mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tak mengerti siapa yang dimaksud oleh yeoja itu

"Jega?" tanya Chanyeol ragu

"Geuraeyo! Palli!" yeoja itu berlari lalu langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju tempatnya bersembunyi

"Nuguya?" tanya Chanyeol masih bingung

"Ah… Jung Eunhee-imnida… Kau SONE juga kan? Kalau mau menjadi stalker jangan terang-terangan seperti itu. Nanti bisa ketahuan… Ah, lihat itu! Itu Yoona eonnie.. Aigoo… Neomu yeppeuda…" yeoja yang diketahui bernama Eunhee itu memandang kagum pada sosok Yoona yang sedang lewat tak jauh dari mereka

Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam tak percaya. Hey! Mengapa yeoja ini mengira kalau dia adalah seorang SONE yang sedang menjadi stalker? Chanyeol hanya ingin menemui Yuri karena ada suatu urusan. Lagipula, kenapa yeoja ini tidak tahu siapa Chanyeol? Apa yeoja ini hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu atau bagaimana? Aneh sekali. Begitulah pikiran yang berlalu-lalang (?) di pikiran Chanyeol.

"Danghineun ireumi mwoeyo?" tanya Eunhee membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol

"Park Chanyeol-imnida.. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati

"Chanyeol? Memangnya kau siapa? Apa kau trainee baru SM?" Eunhee malah balas bertanya

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu siapa aku?" kali ini Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya

"Kalau aku tahu siapa kau, aku tidak akan bertanya siapa namamu seperti orang bodoh.." ujar Eunhee kesal

.

.

.

.

"Eunhee-ah, kau tahu tentang EXO?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati

"Ne… Waeyo oppa?" Eunhee masih berkutat dengan LG L5 ditangannya

"Jeongmal?" Chanyeol takut sekarang—takut kalau Eunhee tahu tentangnya

"Geurae.. Aku pernah melihat MV-nya beberapa kali, tapi aku tidak pernah suka.." jawab Eunhee jujur

"Wae?"

"Menurutku EXO terlalu perfect untuk menjadi boyband… Aku lebih suka boyband yang tidak sempurna, tapi punya sesuatu yang sangat menonjol, seperti Big Bang… Waeyo oppa? Apa oppa juga fansnya EXO selain Super Junior?" Eunhee tersenyum pada Chanyeol

"N-ne..? Tentu saja… EXO iu sangat keren… :)" Chanyeol tersenyum gugup

"Arasseo… Tapi aku tetap tidak suka… Menurutku mereka semua tampan sampai aku tak pernah ingat wajah mereka… Kecuali satu orang, karena dia unik.." ujar Eunhee misterius

"Nugu?" Chanyeol tambah ketakutan

"CHANYEOL HYUNG!" suara seorang namja menghentikan pembicaraan Eunhee dan Chanyeol

"Kai-ssi?" seru Eunhee spontan

"Eh?" Kai bingung

"Jadi kau tahu Kai?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ne… Hanya Kai oppa yang kuingat di EXO… Jadi, oppa temannya Kai?" tanya Eunhee polos

"Ne…" Chanyeol tersenyum paksa, sedangkan Kai hanya bisa menatap Chanyol dengan tatapan bingung

.

.

.

.

RESTAURANT

"Baekhyun-ah… Kenapa kau sangat pendek? Makanlah yang banyak agar bisa setinggi aku…" goda Chanyeol sambil memakan makanannya

"Kau berisik, Chanyeol-ah.. Cepat habiskan makanmu, dan segera pulang. Suho hyung menyuruh kita cepat pulang.." Baekhyun tak peduli pada kata-kata Chanyeol

"Ne, chagiya…" Chanyeol terkekeh sambil menghabiskan makanan di hadapannya

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku seperti itu, kau akan mati ditanganku, Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mengancam Chanyeol dengan wajah yang sangat merah karena malu

"Arasseo, honey…" kali ini Chaneyol mencolek dagu Baekhyun dan langsung berdiri lalu pergi ke kasir untuk membayar makanan mereka

Eunhee yang sedari tadi berada di sana bersama mereka hanya tersenyum senang. Ia tertawa melihat keakraban ChanBaek.

"Baekkie oppa… Kalian berdua sangat cocok…"

"Mwo?" kali ini wajah Baekhyun sudah memerah sempurna (?)

"Oppa, kenapa wajahmu memerah…? Apa kau menyukai Chanyeol oppa?" Eunhee menggodai Baekhyun dengan smirknya

"A-anio! Kau ini bicara apa? Kami itu sama-sama namja." Baekhyun pura-pura tidak mengerti

"Hahaha… Oppa… Kalau kau memang menyukainya, katakan saja. Lagipula apa salahnya kalau sesama namja? Cinta itu tidak memadang logika, tapi hati. Aku mendukung kalian…" bisik Eunhee di kalimat terakhirnya

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak lalu menatap Eunhee dengan tatapan memelas, seperti berkata bahwa 'Ne, aku memang menyukainya..'. Eunhee mengerti akan arti tatapan sahabat barunya itu. Eunhee mengangguk dan menyemangati Baekhyun.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Kalian membicarakanku ya?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang

"Oppa, kau terlalu percaya diri… Kami sedang membicarkan tentang orang yang disukai oleh Baekkie oppa…" kata Eunhee sambil menahan tawa, sedangkan Baekhyun diam-diam memberi deathglarenya untuk Eunhee

"Jinjjayo? Baekhyun-ah… Kau sedang menyukai seseorang? Kenapa tak bercerita padaku? Aku pikir kita teman?" Chanyeol memasang wajah pura-pura murung

"…" Baekhyun tak member komentar

'_Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakannya padamu kalaau orang itu adalah kau, Park Chanyeol?'_ Baekhyun menjerit dalam hati

.

.

.

.

-To be Continue~!-

I'm back!

Pada kangen yaa? #ditimpukbatu

Hiatus cukup lama dari LLB, sekarang muncul lewat FF baru dengan Couple Baekyeol…

Semoga kalian suka… :D

Mian yang minta req. Yunjae & Onkey, aku belum bisa bikin.

Aku lagi pengen nyoba couple baru nih, berhubung aku baru aja suka sama EXO… XP

Minta reviewnya yaaa…

Baru prolog kok…

Oiya, aku jadi OC lagi lho… :P

Tenang aja, aku nggak bakal gangguin Baekyeol kok…

Hehehe..

Jangan lupa, R-E-V-I-E-W!

Neomu kamsahae… :)


	2. Chapter 1

Title : Truly Love

Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Jung Eunhee (OC)

Genre : Friendship, Romance.

Rating : T

Summary : Baekhyun terjebak dalam suatu keadaan yang rumit! Apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan? BAEKYEOL INSIDE! YAOI~!

Disclaimer : They belong to God, their family & themselves! But I own this fiction.

Happy reading~~

**[Chapter 1]**

-Author POV-

BAEKYEOL ROOM, EXO'S DORM

Badan Baekhyun bergetar menahan geli karena ulah Chanyeol yang tak henti-henti mengganggunya. Chanyeol tak peduli dengan teriakan Baekhyun dan terus mengganggu Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah… Baboya! Ireojima!" Baekhyun menghindari Chanyeol yang sedari tadi meniupi tengkuknya

"Cepat kembalikan keripik kentangku, atau kau mau lebih dari ini?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya dan terus melanjutkan aksinya (?)

"YA! Ne… Ini milikmu! Kalua begitu berhenti mengangguku dan tidurlah! Ini sudah malam." Baekhyun menyerahkan keripik kentang yang ia pegang pada Chanyeol dan segera menarik selimut untuk tidur. Chanyeol menerima keripik itu lalu menaruhnya di meja kecil di sebelahnya

"Hahaha… Kau memang lucu, Bacon. Jaljayo ne.." Chanyeol pun bersiap untuk tidur

Baekhyun tersentak. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih kencang setelah mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol barusan. Mati-matian ia menahan detak jantungnya itu sambil berpura-pura tidur.

"_Jaljayo.." kata Baekhyun dalam hati_

.

.

.

.

#NEXT DAY

"Achime, Kyungsoo-ah…" sapa Chanyeol dengan wajah sumringahnya

"Ne hyung.. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu dan Baekhyun hyung. Tapi dimana Baekhyun hyung sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Dia masih mandi… Tunggu saja." Chanyeol mencomot roti panggang yang memang disiapkan untuknya

"Ne…"

"Achime….!" Seru Baekhyun riang

"Bacon-ah, bisakah untuk tidak berisik di pagi hari? Telingaku sakit mendengar lengkinganmu." Ujar Suho pedas

"Mian hyung.. Hehehe.." Baekhyun terkekeh tak berdosa

"Baek-baek, ayo duduk disini dan makan denganku…" suara bass milik Chanyeol ikut meramaikan (?) suasana pagi di dorm EXO

"Ne.." jawab Baekhyun senang

"Kalian harus hati-hati…" ujar Kai dengan tatapan sok misteriusnya sambil menatap Baekhyun lekat

"Wae?" Baekhyun sedikit ciut melihat tatapan tajam Kai

"Kalian terlalu dekat… Nanti bisa jadi seperti kami lho.." Kai tersenyum mesum, lalu mengecup pipi Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dalam dekapannya (?)

"YA!" Kyungsoo memukul Kai pelan

"Kau tidak lihat kami sangat imut dan menggemaskan? Baekhyun adalah sahabat yang sangat hebat, arasseo?" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun yang kini semerah tomat

"Hentikan kata-katamu yang menjijikan itu, Chanyeol-ah… Lihat, wajah Baekhyun sudah memerah seperti itu… Jangan sebut bahwa kalian, aniya—maksudku hanya kau, Chanyeol-ah, Baekhyun memang imut dan kau tidak. Tapi mungkin kau memang menggemaskan, sampai-sampai aku ingin memukulmu sekarang juga…" celetuk Suho kesal

"Sudahlah… Jangan memulai pertengkaran di pagi hari, Joonma-ah… Lebih baik kita sarapan." Akhirnya Kris menengahi.

.

.

.

.

-Chanyeol POV-

"Yeol-ah, kau dicari Yuri noona, katanya dia ingin bertemu denganmu. Ada sesuatu yang penting." Ujar Baekhyun tanpa berhenti menatap layar iPadnya

"Kenapa Yuri noona tidak menghubungiku secara langsung saja?" aku menatap Baekhyun

"Sepertinya dia tidak memiliki nomormu, Yeol-ah… Tapi aku sedikit kecewa… Kenapa kau yang dicari, bukan aku? Padahal aku sudah sangat senang saat tadi mendapat pesan singkat dari Yuri noona…" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu

"Ya! Jangan memunculkan bibir bebekmu, itu Baekkie-ah… Kau jadi semakin jelek." Ejekku bercanda

"Uhh, kapan kau bisa beehenti mengejekku? Kau menyebalkan, Park Chanyeol…!" Baekhyun langsung meninggalkan sendirian di dalam kamar

Huuhh.. Akhir-akhir ini sikap anak itu makin aneh. Dia sensitive sekali. Seperti yeoja yang sedang PMS saja… -_-!.. Padahal dulu dia tidak akan seperti ini. Daripada memikirkan hal tak jelas seperti ini, lebih baik aku segera menemui Yuri noona. Aku penasaran, untuk apa dia menyuruhku menemuinya?

.

.

.

.

SM BUILDING

"YA! Jangan berdiri disana! Nanti kau ketahuan! Kemarilah, bersembunyi disini saja!" seru seorang yeoja mungil berambut hitam panjang yang terlihat sedang bersembunyi di sebelah tanaman. Aku mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tak mengerti siapa yang dimaksud oleh yeoja itu

"Jega?" tanyaku ragu

"Geuraeyo! Palli!" yeoja itu berlari lalu langsung menarik tanganku menuju tempatnya bersembunyi

"Nuguya?" tanyaku masih bingung

"Ah… Jung Eunhee-imnida… Kau SONE juga kan? Kalau mau menjadi stalker jangan terang-terangan seperti itu. Nanti bisa ketahuan… Ah, lihat itu! Itu Yoona eonnie.. Aigoo… Neomu yeppeuda…" yeoja yang diketahui bernama Eunhee itu memandang kagum pada sosok Yoona yang sedang lewat tak jauh dari mereka

Aku masih shock dan hanya bisa terdiam tak percaya. Hey! Mengapa yeoja ini mengira kalau aku adalah seorang SONE yang sedang menjadi stalker? Aku hanya ingin menemui Yuri karena ada suatu urusan. Lagipula, kenapa yeoja ini tidak tahu siapa aku? Apa yeoja ini hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu atau bagaimana? Aneh sekali..

"Dangshineun ireumi mwoeyo?" tanya Eunhee membuyarkan lamunanku

"Park Chanyeol-imnida.. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" tanyaku hati-hati

"Chanyeol? Memangnya kau siapa? Apa kau trainee baru SM?" Eunhee malah balas bertanya

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu siapa aku?" kali ini aku hanya menyipitkan mata

"Kalau aku tahu siapa kau, aku tidak akan bertanya siapa namamu seperti orang bodoh.." ujar Eunhee kesal. Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Ne.. Mianhamnida… Jadi kau sedang memata-matai SNSD noonadeul?" aku tersenyum lebar

"Ne. Lebih tepatnya 'stalking'! Omo… Lihat, itu Yuri eonnie! Kenapa dia berdiri disana? Seperti menunggu seseorang saja…"

Astaga! Aku hampir saja lupa kalau harus menemui Yuri noona.

"Eunhee-ssi. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini. Annyeong…" aku meninggalkan yeoja itu lalu mendekati Yuri noona

"YURI NOONA!" seruku cukup kencang

"Ye, Chanyeol-ah… Untung kau segera datang. Jeomdeo palli!"

"Ne noona.."

.

.

.

.

Kupikir ada masalah apa. Ternyata Yuri noona hanya meminta tolong padaku untuk membantunya menciptakan lagu. Aigoo… Bukankah banyak anggota SMTown lain yang bisa dimintai tolong? Kenapa harus aku? Ckckck… Memang susah bila jadi bintang tenar seperti saat ini. *yeolnarsis*

Aku keluar dari gedung SM dan memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Aku bersyukur karena hari ini EXO tidak memiliki jadwal, jadi aku bisa berlama-lama di berada di luar. Saat akan membeli minum, aku melihat yeoja yang tadi mengiraku SONE. Dia sedang apa? Sepertinya dia tidak terlihat bersemangat seperti tadi. Apa aku dekati saja? Kalau dilihat-lihat, yeoja itu juga manis kok. :)

Aku membeli segelas jus stroberi lalu segera mendekati yeoja itu

"Jung Eunhee-ssi…" seruku sambil berlari-lari kecil mendekatinya

"…" Yeoja itu tidak menjawab, namun malah semakin menundukkan wajahnya

"Waeyo?" tanyaku bingung

"Se-sebenarnya kau siapa?" yeoja itu menjawab sambil terus menunduk

"Aku siapa?" aku malah balik bertanya

"Kenapa kau bisa mengenal Yuri noona? Apa kau benar-benar trainee baru?" Kali ini yeoja itu menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Ah… Geugeon…" aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa

"Bisakah… Bisakah kau memberi tahu caranya supaya aku bisa berkenalan dengan SNSD eonniedeul?" kini yeoja itu malah memberiku puppy eyes seperti yang sering dilakukan Baekhyun

"Mwo?!" aku sweatdrop

.

.

.

.

Eunhee—yeoja itu—menceritakan tentang dirinya yang sangat menyukai SNSD. Ia sangat ingin menjadi seperti SNSD Tapi dia tidak bisa karena dia tidak punya kualifikasi yang cukup bagus untuk menjadi seorang artis. Aku menghiburnya dan bilang bahwa tidak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini. Tapi ia langsung tersenyum dan bilang bahwa ia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya daripada menjadi artis. Ahh~ Aku jadi teringat Baekhyun yang juga SONE.

"Jadi sekarang kau kuliah dimana?" tanyaku iseng

"SNU…" jawabnya dengan suara yang sangat pelan—nyaris tak terdengar. Aku membelalakkan mataku dan hampir memuntahkan jus stroberi yang barusan kusedot

"MWO?! SNU? O_O… Universitas terfavorit itu?" aku mengelus dadaku tak percaya

"Selalu begini…" desah yeoja itu pelan

"Mianhae… Maksudku—WOW! Itu sangat keren. Kau pasti sangat pandai sampai bisa masuk kesana…" ujarku terpana. Sepertinya yeoja ini memang menarik

"Tidak juga… Mungkin hanya—'sedikit' beruntung.." ujarnya merendah

"Tidak usah merendah seperti itu.. Mungkin aku yang beruntung karena bisa mengenal orang pandai sepertimu.." godaku

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Eunhee memasang tampang malas

"Aniya… Aku hanya bercanda.. Hehe.. Memangnya kamu masuk Fakultas apa?" tanyanya

"Hukum."

"Ne?! Ckckck… Kau memang keren.." ujarku

"Aniya… Biasa saja… Ah, jadi bagaimana? Kumohon bantu aku untuk bisa mengenal SNSD eonniedeul.."

"Ne… Tapi sepertinya kau harus bertemu dengan temanku yang juga SONE sepertimu…"

"Nugu?"

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun.."

"Oh, geuraeyo.."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau besok sore kita bertemu lagi disini. Aku akan membawa Baekhyun bersamaku besok."

"Ne.."

.

.

.

.

EXO'S DORM

"Baekhyun-ah… Tadi aku berkenalan dengan seorang yeoja yang aneh.." aku langsung curcol begitu melihat Baekhyun yang sedang duduk santai di sofa.

"Yeoja aneh?"

"Ne. Dia tidak tahu bahwa aku member EXO!"

"Mwo? Apa sebenarnya EXO memang tidak terkenal?"

"Mungkin… Hahaha!" aku tertawa keras

"Jangan berisik, Yeol-ah…" Baekhyun melempar sebuah bantal ke arahku

"Arasseo… Tapi aku serius, Bacon-ah… Dia tidak tahu siapa aku.." kini aku duduk di sebelah Baekhyun yang sedang asyik mengunyah sebungkus keripik

"Mungkin saja dia berpura-pura tidak tahu supaya bisa dekat denganmu…"

"Mungkin.. Tapi dia sangat suka SNSD.. Aku ingin mengenalkannya padamu karena kalian sama-sama SONE."

"Jinjja? Dia juga SONE?" kini mata Baekhyun berbinar riang

"Ne… Jadi kau mau berkenalan dengannya kan? Aku janji akan membelikan 1 kilo stroberi khusus untukmu…" janjiku

"Jangan ingkar janji ne?"

"Yakseokhae!" aku mengacungkan jari kelingkingku

"Yakseok!" Baekhyun membalas dengan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya sambil tersenyum

Entah kenapa jantungku terasa aneh saat melihat Baekhyun tersenyum manis seperti ini. Sepertinya aku harus minum vitamin B setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

ASTAGAAAA….

Kenapa SR banyak banget..

Apa FF ini nggak pantes dikomentari?

Aku sedih… :(

Makasih untuk 2 org dari 270-an orang yang udah mau mampir dan review. :)

Sebenarnya aku nggak pengen ngelanjut, tapi karena ada dua orang yang dengan setia minta lanjut, ya aku lanjutin deh…

Anggap aja ini hadiah..

Makasih ya Chingu~

Mohon kritik dan sarannya…

Neomu kamsahamnida… :D


	3. Chapter 2

Title : Truly Love

Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Jung Eunhee (OC)

Genre : Friendship, Romance.

Rating : T

Summary : Baekhyun terjebak dalam suatu keadaan yang rumit! Apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan? BAEKYEOL INSIDE! YAOI~!

Disclaimer : They belong to God, their family & themselves! But I own this fiction.

Happy reading~~

**[Chapter 2]**

-Author POV-

"Jinjja? Dia juga SONE?" kini mata Baekhyun berbinar riang

"Ne… Jadi kau mau berkenalan dengannya kan? Aku janji akan membelikan 1 kilo stroberi khusus untukmu…" janji Chanyeol

"Jangan ingkar janji ne?"

"Yakseokhae!" Chanyeol mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya

"Yakseok!" Baekhyun membalas dengan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya sambil tersenyum

Mendadak degup jantung Chanyeol bertambah cepat saat melihat senyuman manis Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung mencoba menepis perasaan anehnya dan memutuskan untuk meminum vitamin B agar gejolak di hatinya reda. Namun siapa yang tahu, gejala apa yang sedang dialami Chanyeol saat ini? Hanya author yang tahu… #digampar

.

.

.

.

.

.

CAFE

"Eunhee-ah…" sapa Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya

"Ne, Chanyeol oppa.. Ah, annyeonghaseyo.." sapa Eunhee begitu melihat Baekhyun di sebelah Chanyeol

"Annyeonghaseyo.." Baekhyun memaksakan senyumnya.

Baekhyun sesungguhnya tidak ingin bertemu dengan yeoja ini. Yeoja yang selalu diceritakan oleh Chanyeol hingga telinganya memanas. Baekhyun takut kalau-kalau yeoja itu merebut posisinya di hati Chanyeol. Biarlah Chanyeol tidak mencintainya, tapi Chanyeol tetap di sisinya sebagai sahabat. Baekhyun sungguh tak mau ada orang yang mengalihkan dunia Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun. Singkatnya—Baekhyun tidak mau membagi Chanyeol sedikitpun untuk orang lain. Posesif sekali, ne?

"Oppa… Apa ini temanmu yang kau ceritakan itu? Dangshineun Baekhyun oppaeyo?" tanya Eunhee

"Ne… Byun Baekhyun-imnida…" lagi-lagi Baekhyun tersenyum palsu

"Aigoo… Neomu kwiyeooooo!" Eunhee langsung menyambar pipi Baekhyun dan mencubitinya

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkejut melihat tingkah Eunhee yang dengan tiba-tiba mencubit Baekhyun.

"Omona… Oppa… Kulit wajahmu sangat halus seperti kulit yeoja… Bahkan kulitku tidak sehalus itu." Eunhee menghentikan cubitannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kagum

"Ahh… Kamsahamnida, tapi kau terlalu berlebihan…" Baekhyun merona mendengar pujian dari Eunhee.

Meskipun ia sering dipuji seperti itu, tetap saja ia agak malu. Sepertinya rasa tidak suka Baekhyun pada Eunhee mulai sedikit memudar karena tingkah imut yeoja itu padanya. Ia juga tidak melihat bahwa yeoja itu mencoba menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Baekhyun rasa, ia akan berpikir dua kali sebelum memutuskan untuk benar-benar membenci Eunhee.

"Ayo kita pesan sesuatu.. Aku lapar." Chanyeol memecah keheningan dan mencoba menarik perhatian Eunhee yang asyik menatapi wajah Baekhyun sambil terkagum-kagum

"Aku pesan jus stroberi…" seru Baekhyun sambil memukul pipinya yang merona karena dipandangi oleh Eunhee sedari tadi

"Hahaha… Oppa… Wajahmu merah… Kau semakin imut.." Eunhee tersenyum lebar dan Baekhyun merona lagi

"Ehem! Eunhee-ah, kau ingin pesan apa?" Chanyeol sepertinya tidak ingin Eunhee mengabaikannya. Eunhee menjawab, namun tidak menoleh ke arah Chanyeol sedikitpun

"Aku juga ingin jus stroberi, Oppa.. Baekhyun oppa, ah, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Baekkie oppa?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk

"Oppa kau suka buah stroberi?" tanya Eunhee

"Ne… Apa Eunhee juga?" tanya Baekhyun

"Kkok! Haha.." Eunhee tertawa kecil

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Chanyeol melengos kesal dan meninggalkan mereka untuk memesan minuman. Ia sangat kesal karena diabaikan oleh Eunhee dan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Chanyeol POV-

On the phone :

"_Eunhee-ah, kau ada waktu?"_

"…"

"_Amugeotdo aniya… Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu dan sekedar berjalan-jalan. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di Namsan Tower?"_

"…"

"_Ne. Annyeong…"_

Aku segera bersiap-siap untuk bertemu dengan Eunhee. Anggap saja kami akan kencan. Dan mungkin ini memang kencan, hanya saja aku dan Eunhee belum menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jujur saja aku menyukai yeoja itu. Dia begitu manis dan tingkahnya sangat polos. Namun dia juga bisa dewasa dan keibuan di waktu tertentu.

Ahh… Aku merindukannya… Tapi aku juga sedikit kesal. Ia lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun dan sering mencuri perhatian Baekhyun. Aku tidak suka. Aku takut kalau ternyata Eunhee malah menyukai Baekhyun, padahal yang selama ini mendekatinya adalah aku. Aku harus bisa membuat Eunhee jatuh cinta padaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NAMSAN TOWER

"Oppa.. Kenapa sendirian? Aku pikir Baekhyun oppa juga ikut…" Eunhee mendesah kecewa

"Aku hanya ingin kita berdua saja. Kkajja! Kita jalan-jalan…" ajakku

"Tapi tidak seru kalau kita Cuma berdua, oppa… Apa aku telepon Baekhyun oppa sekarang?"

"Andwae! Sepertinya tadi ia sedang sibuk, makanya aku tidak mengajaknya. Ppalli!" bohongku

Aku berjalan meninggalkannya dan ia pun mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku berjalan cepat sampai dia terseok-seok mengikutiku. Maklum saja, langkah panjang kakiku tidak seimbang dengan langkah kecilnya melihat tubuhnya yang pendek.

"Oppa…" panggilnya, tapi aku pura-pura tidak dengar

"…"

"Chanyeol Oppa!" kali ini ia menaikkan volumenya

"…" aku tersenyum, tapi tetap diam

"Ahh, kalau begitu aku pulang saja.." ujarnya lesu

"Ya! Kenapa pulang?" aku menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh ke belakang

"Habisnya oppa mengabaikanku…" jawabnya ketus

"Kau juga sering mengabaikanku kalau bersama Baekhyun." Balasku tak mau kalah

"Oppa… Oppa tidak tahu betapa imutnya Baekkie oppa… Dia lebih imut daripada adikku yang masih 10 tahun!" serunya senang

"Jadi kau bilang bahwa wajahnya lebih imut dari anak kecil?"

"Ne! Oppa tidak sadar kalau sahabat oppa yang satu itu sangat imut? Aigoo.. Neomu kwiyeo!"

"Hah… Kenapa harus membahas Baekhyun lagi? Ayo kita kesana. Hari ini dingin, bagaimana kalau kita beli hot chocolate?"

"Ne! Kkajja!"

Akhirnya kami berjalan berdampingan menuju sebuah stand yang menjual coklat panas. Tiba-tiba Eunhee memanggilku lagi

"Oppa.."

"Hmm..?"

"Jangan lupa belikan oleh-oleh untuk Baekhyun oppa, ne?"

Aku menghela napas. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun. Kenapa hanya ada Baekhyun di otak Eunhee? Kapan dia memperhatikanku seperti memperhatikan Baekhyun?

"Oppa…?" suara Eunhee membuyarkan lamunanku

"Ah..? Ne.. Ayo kita pergi.." aku menarik tangan Eunhee dan berjalan lebih cepat

.

.

.

.

.

.

EXO'S DORM

"Aku pulang…" seruku cukup nyaring

"Kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana kencanmu tadi?" tanya Baekhyun memaksakan senyumnya

Apa yang terjadi dengan ekspresi Baekhyun? Kenapa dia memalsukan senyumnya? Tidak biasanya dia seperti itu. Aku menatapnya dingin lalu menariknya ke kamar kami. Aku menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya ke dinding. Baekhyun mengaduh kesakitan

"Byun Baekhyun." Aku menyebut namanya

"…N-ne?" Baekhyun menjawab ketakutan

"Aku tidak peduli bahwa Eunhee sangat dekat denganmu. Tapi ingat! Aku menyukainya dan jangan pernah mencoba untuk merebutnya dariku. Aku yakin kau pasti tahu maksudku. Arasseo?"

"Ne.. Arasseo.." Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya

"Ini… Ini dari Eunhee untukmu. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa ia sangat memperhatikanmu. Ia bahkan tidak pernah memberikan barang-barang seperti ini padaku. Kumohon, jangan rebut dia dariku. Aku tak keberatan dia menyukaimu, tapi jangan pernah kau membalas perasaannya padamu. Biarkan dia datang padaku." Kataku

Aku menyerahkan sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna pink padanya. Kulihat Baekhyun menangis. Entah kenapa sekarang aku menyesal sudah memarahinya. Air matanya… Kenapa aku ingin sekali menghapus airmata Baekhyun? Aissh! Jjinjja.. Apa yang kau pikirkan Park Chanyeol?

Tapi aku benar-benar tak tega melihatnya menangis seperti ini. Apa kata-kataku terlalu kasar sampai dia menangis seperti ini? Aku menyentuh pipi Baekhyun yang basah dengan airmata

"Baekhyun-ah… Uljima, ne? Mianhae.." aku melunak. Aku menghapus airmata di pipinya

"…" Baekhyun menangis tambah kencang. Spontan aku memeluk tubuhnya yang jauh lebih pendek dariku dan mengelus kepalanya lembut. Jujur aku benar-benar menyesal sekarang

"Mianhaeyo, Baek… Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Baekhyun POV-

Aku tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol menatapku dingin lalu menarikku ke dalam kamar. Ia menghempaskanku ke dinding. Ahh… Apo! Kenapa ia jadi sekasar ini? Bukannya dia baru saja berkencan dengan Eunhee? Harusnya dia bahagia setelah kencan dengan orang yang disukainya.

"Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyebut namaku

"…N-ne?" aku menjawab ketakutan

"Aku tidak peduli bahwa Eunhee sangat dekat denganmu. Tapi ingat! Aku menyukainya dan jangan pernah mencoba untuk merebutnya dariku. Aku yakin kau pasti tahu maksudku. Arasseo?"

Jadi Chanyeol mengira aku akan merebut Eunhee? Itu tidak mungkin. Saat ini aku sadar sepenuhnya kalau aku tidak mungkin menyukai yeoja lain karena aku telah jatuh pada pesona namja di hadapanku saat ini.

"Ne.. Arasseo.." aku hanya menundukkan wajahku

"Ini… Ini dari Eunhee untukmu. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa ia sangat memperhatikanmu. Ia bahkan tidak pernah memberikan barang-barang seperti ini padaku. Kumohon, jangan rebut dia dariku. Aku tak keberatan dia menyukaimu, tapi jangan pernah kau membalas perasaannya padamu. Biarkan dia datang padaku." Katanya tak rela

Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna pink padaku. Aku menangis saat menerima boneka itu. Pertahananku runtuh. Hatiku terlalu sakit. Kenapa Ia tidak mengerti juga kalau aku tidak menyukai Eunhee, melainkan menyukainya? Kapan ia sadar akan hal itu?

Aku menangis sambil mencengkeram boneka yang diberikan Eunhee untukku. Kenapa ini semakin menyakitkan untukku? Haruskah aku berhenti menyukainya? Aku tak mau seperti ini terus.

Aku tidak tahu bahwa Eunhee sangat perhatian padaku. Bahkan Chanyeol sampai seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu kalau misalnya yeoja itu ternyata memang menyukaiku. Sepertinya dia hanya gemas padaku. Aku jelas tak bisa menyalahkannya karena bukan Eunhee yang menggoda Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol sendiri yang memang menyukainya. Aku hanya bisa menangis.

Kurasakan tangan Chanyeol menyentuh pipiku

"Baekhyun-ah… Uljima, ne? Mianhae.." suara Chanyeol kini melunak dan ia menghapus airmataku

"…" aku menangis tambah kencang

Jangan peluk aku seperti ini, Chanyeol-ah… Ini semakin sakit. Ini begitu menyakitkan. Kau memelukku tapi hatimu bukan untukku. Kenapa kau membuatku semakin mencintaimu? Rasa ini terasa semakin salah dan menyakitkan. Aku menyukaimu, Park Chanyeol. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu hingga saat ini, ketika sudah bersama-sama di dalam EXO.

"Mianhaeyo, Baek… Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis… Kau tahu bahwa aku menyukai Eunhee. Aku hanya tidak ingin berebut Eunhee denganmu. Apa kau mengerti perasaanku? Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, Baekkie.. Aku percaya kau mengerti Baek. Kau namja sama sepertiku. Kau pasti tahu apa yang kurasakan." Chenyol masih memelukku

Harusnya kau juga mengerti perasaanku, Chanyeol-ah… Aku mencintaimu. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Bisakah kau melihatku sebagai seseorang yang mencintaimu? Bukan sebagai seorang sahabat? Di sini. Di dalam sini sangat sakit. Sakit saat kau berkata secara terang-terangan bahwa kau menyukai Eunhee.

Tapi apa daya. Aku tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari bibirku. Aku memang pengecut. Aku namja lemah. Aku tidak bisa jujur terhadap perasaanku sendiri. Aku lelah karena telah membohongi keadaanku sendiri. Dan akhirnya, saat ini aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"Mianhae, ne? Tteo uljimarayo.."

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahku yang masih basah, meskipun aku sudah tidak menangis lagi. Chanyeol menatapku dalam dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan. Aku terdiam sebentar, lalu mencoba mengeluarkan suaraku yang parau sehabis menangis.

Wajah tampannya ini… Lagi-lagi aku jatuh dalam tatapan mata besarnya itu. Aku mencoba menundukkan wajahku lagi, namun Chanyeol menahannya sehingga aku tetap menatapnya.

"A-aku… Aku tidak akan menyukai Eunhee.."

"Mianhae kalau aku terlalu memaksamu." Ucapnya lagi

"…"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan melepaskan tangannya dari wajahku. Aku segera berlari meninggalkannya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahku. Byun Baekhyun babo! Harusnya aku tidak menangis di depan Chanyeol tadi. Aku membasahi wajahku kasar. Kutatap cermin dihadapanku sejenak.

"Saranghae, Park Chanyeol…" desahku pelan

.

.

.

.

.

.

Te-Be-Ce…

Fiuh…

Kelar juga nih chapter. Di tengah kesibukan bikin kartul, aku bisa nyelesain chapter.

Pokoknya aku nggak peduli sama SR. Yang jelas aku bakal terus ngelanjutin FF ini sampe kelar.

Makasih buat readers yang udah mau komen + like. Kalau nggak ada kalian, mungkin FF ini gak bakal aku terusin. :D

Saranghae :*

Oiya… Sebenernya ceritanya bagus lho… Cuma ada OC yang 'sedikit' ngganggu. Tapi cerita ini Cuma focus ke BaekYeol kok. Author jamin deh… Maaf kalau banyak readers yang gak suka sama alur ceritanya.

Sebenernya aku pengen bikin cerita yang beda dari yang lain, tapi tetep dapet feel romancenya. Yah malah jadi begini. Mungkin memang nggak memuaskan sama sekali. Tapi aku udah berusaha sekuat tenaga supaya ceritaku bener-benr fresh dan beda dari cerita romance author lain. Tolong dihargai karyaku ini dengan review kalian.

Tanpa review aku jadi nggak bersemangat buat ngelanjutin FF ini.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 3

Title : Truly Love

Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Jung Eunhee (OC)

Genre : Friendship, Romance.

Rating : T

Summary : Baekhyun terjebak dalam suatu keadaan yang rumit! Apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan? BAEKYEOL INSIDE! YAOI~!

Disclaimer : They belong to God, their family & themselves! But I own this fiction.

Happy reading~~

**[Chapter 3]**

-Author POV-

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Baekhyun yang masih basah, meskipun ia sudah tidak menangis lagi. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam dengan penuh penyesalan. Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, lalu mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya yang parau sehabis menangis.

Wajah tampan ini yang membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun jatuh dalam tatapan mata besar milik namja Park itu. Baekhyun mencoba menundukkan wajahnya lagi, namun Chanyeol menahannya sehingga ia tetap menatapnya.

"A-aku… Aku tidak akan menyukai Eunhee.." akhirnya Baekhyun menjawab, meski terbata-bata

"Mianhae kalau aku terlalu memaksamu." Ucap Chanyeol lagi

"…"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya. Baekhyun merutuki kebodohannya karena telah menangis di hadapan Chanyeol tadi. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin terlihat lemah, namun apa daya, ia sudah terlalu sakit menahan perasaannya selama ini.

Baekhyun membasahi wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia menatap cermin dihadapannya sejenak. Matanya memerah lagi. Kali ini ia menangis lagi untuk kedua kalinya dan dalam tangisnya ia berbisik

"Saranghae, Park Chanyeol…" desahnya pelan

.

.

.

.

.

.

SKIP##

Sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ini Chanyeol mencoba untuk mendekati Eunhee, meskipun kenyataannya yeoja itu sama sekali tak menanggapi perlakukan Chanyeol. Meskipun begitu, Eunhee, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin dekat. Baekhyun merasa bahwa Eunhee terlalu baik padanya dan ia sama sekali tak pantas untuk cemburu dengan yeoja sebaik Eunhee, meskipun ia sangat terluka. Baekhyun hanya mampu menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Seperti biasa, Chanyeol akan mengajak Eunhee bertemu di Namsan tower. Terkadang ia juga mengajak Baekhyun ikut agar Baekhyun tidak kesepian. Namun, saat Baekhyun ikut, pasti Chanyeol-lah yang akan diabaikan oleh EunBaek. Namun Chanyeol tak pernah marah karena Ia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun sebagai sahabatnya dan menyayangi Eunhee sebagai seorang yang 'spesial'.

NAMSAN TOWER

"Chanyeol oppa… Kapan kau debut? Bukankah kau trainee? Ah… Kapan juga oppa akan mengenalkanku pada SNSD eonnie-deul? Oppa lupa pada janji oppa?" gerutu Eunhee kesal

"Ahh… Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya Eunhee-ah, karena itu adalah rahasia manajemen.." bohong Chanyeol. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol bilang ia akan debut bulan depan, sedangkan kenyataannya sekarang ia adalah seorang member EXO.

"Kau pelit sekali! XP" Eunhee memberi mehrongnya

"Kau suka boyband apa?" tanya Chanyeol basa-basi

"Hmm… Aku sangat suka Big Bang. Kalau girlband aku sangat suka SNSD dan 2NE1. Aku juga suka f(x). Kalau oppa?" Eunhee balik bertanya

"Aku juga suka 2NE1.. Kalau boyband aku suka Super Junior." Jawab Chanyeol

"Kalau begitu kita sama-sama Blackjack, oppa! Yeiyy!" Eunhee tertawa

"Ne.." Chanyeol ikut tertawa

"Ahh, aku rindu Baekhyun oppa… Biasanya kami akan bernyanyi lagu SNSD bersama, tapi hari ini dia tidak ikut.." Eunhee berkata lesu

Chanyeol hanya menatap wajah Eunhee. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu memutuskan untuk menanyakan suatu hal yang seharusnya tidak ia tanyakan sekarang. Sampai sekarang Eunhee tidak tahu bahwa Ia adalah rapper EXO. Ia belum pernah benar-benar bertanya pada Eunhee tentang EXO. Ia takut kalau sebenarnya Eunhee sudah tahu bahwa Ia adalah member EXO.

"Eunhee-ah, kau tahu tentang EXO?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati

"Ne… Waeyo oppa?" Eunhee masih berkutat dengan LG L5 ditangannya

"Jeongmal?" Chanyeol semakin takut sekarang—takut kalau Eunhee tahu tentangnya. Menurutnya ini terlalu cepat untuk memberi tahu Eunhee bahwa ia adalah rapper EXO

"Geurae.. Aku pernah melihat MV-nya beberapa kali, tapi aku tidak pernah suka.." jawab Eunhee jujur

"Wae?" kini Chanyeol sedikit lega

"Menurutku EXO terlalu perfect untuk menjadi boyband… Aku lebih suka boyband yang tidak sempurna, tapi punya sesuatu yang sangat menonjol, seperti Big Bang… Waeyo oppa? Apa oppa juga fansnya EXO selain Super Junior?" Eunhee tersenyum pada Chanyeol

"N-ne..? Tentu saja… EXO iu sangat keren… :)" Chanyeol tersenyum gugup

"Arasseo… Tapi aku tetap tidak suka… Menurutku mereka semua tampan sampai aku tak pernah ingat wajah satupun dari mereka… Kecuali satu orang, karena dia unik.." ujar Eunhee misterius

"Nugu?" Chanyeol tambah ketakutan.

Tingkat kepercayaan dirinya yang tinggi mengirimkan sinyal ke otaknya bahwa dialah yang dimaksud unik oleh Eunhee. Jantung Chanyeol berdegup kencang. Ia tak siap mendengar pengakuan Eunhee bahwa sebenarnya Eunhee sudah tahu tentangnya.

Ia akan menjadi pembohong yang menyedihkan—setidaknya itulah pikiran terburuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol hampir berhenti bernapas ketika sebuah suara lantang menginterupsi pikiran-pikiran buruk yang bersliweran di otaknya. Ia kenal betul dengan suara ini

"CHANYEOL HYUNG!" suara seorang namja menghentikan pembicaraan Eunhee dan Chanyeol

"Kai-ssi?" seru Eunhee spontan

"Eh?" Kai bingung karena ia tidak mengenal yeoja di hadapannya, namun yeoja itu menyebut namanya barusan

"Jadi yang kau tahu di EXO Kai?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum lega. _'Untung bukan aku.. Fiuh..'_ ia berkata dalam hati

"Ne… Hanya Kai oppa yang kuingat di EXO… Jadi, oppa temannya Kai?" tanya Eunhee polos

"Ne…" Chanyeol tersenyum paksa, sedangkan Kai hanya bisa menatap Chanyol dengan tatapan bingung

"Woaahh.. Neomu jalsaenggisseo.. Oppa keren sekali bisa berteman dengan Kai oppa.. Jung Eunhee-imnida.." Eunhee menatap kagum pada Kai. Kai hanya tersenyum dan membalas Eunhee dengan membungkukan badannya

"Kai-imnida. Aku kesini untuk mengajak Chanyeol hyung pulang karena kami harus pemotretan mendadak." Ujar Kai

"Pemotretan..?" kali ini Eunhee menatap Kai dan Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingungnya

"Ne, Eunhee-ssi. Hyung, ada apa dengan handphonemu? Kenapa tak bisa dihubungi? Kau merepotkanku, hyung! Ayo segera pulang ke dorm.

Chanyeol menjerit dalam hati, berharap ada yang mau menguburnya dengan gratis saat ini. Ia tak siap. Baru saja Ia senang karena Eunhee memang tidak tahu bahwa ia adalah anggota EXO, namun Kai menghancurkan semuanya.

"Oppa… Kau…?"

"Eunhee-ssi, jangan lupa beli album kami, ne? Beberapa bulan lagi kami akan mengeluarkan album baru. Dukung kami, ne? Semoga album kami sukses. Annyeong… Hyung! Ppalli ka!" Kai menarik tangan Chanyeol lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Eunhee

Eunhee terpaku di tempatnya. Ia mencoba mencerna seluruh perkataan Kai tadi. Kata-kata Kai berputar-putar dalam otaknya.

"Jadi… Chanyeol oppa anggota EXO?" gumamnya pelan, entah pada siapa

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Eunhee POV-

Aku bergulat-gulat di atas tempat tidurku. Aku merasa bodoh. Sangat-sangat bodoh. Jeongmal baboneunji! Bagaimana mungkin aku berteman dengan seorang namja dan ternyata ia adalah seorang artis yang cukup terkenal, sedangkan aku hanya orang biasa?

Aku baru sadar kalau saat awal pertemuan kami dulu, ia pernah bertanya berkali-kali apakah aku mengenalnya. Jelas saja aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Aku baru bertemu dengannya sekali dan aku juga sama sekali tak tahu apapun tentang EXO.

Ok, mungkin aku memang memiliki beberapa video EXO dalam laptopku. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu apapun tentang EXO. Aku hanya tahu Kai karena Kai itu visual—kata majalah sih begitu. Pasti Chanyeol oppa sedih karena aku tidak mengenalinya sebagai artis.

Aigoo! Siapapun tolong bunuh aku sekarang juga! Aku tak punya muka untuk menemui Chanyeol oppa lagi. Aku hanya orang biasa. Sedangkan dia adalah artis. Aku tak pantas berteman dengan artis yang sangat baik seperti dia. Pasti dia kecewa, marah, atau mungkin benci padaku yang terlalu sok tahu. Pantas saja ia kenal dengan SNSD. AAAAA!

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dan menyalakan laptopku yang ada di atas meja. Aku mencari video EXO yang kupunya, lalu menontonnya. MAMA MV. Baru beberapa menit aku menontonnya, aku melihat wajah Baekhyun oppa. J-jadi Baekkie oppa juga EXO? A-aku… Aku ingin mati sekarang juga!

Beberapa kali HPku berbunyi karena Chanyeol oppa menghubungiku. Dan beberapa saat lalu Baekhyun oppa juga ikut-ikutan menghubungiku. Aku menjambak rambutku frustasi. Aku tidak boleh menemui mereka lagi. Sebaiknya aku menjauh dari kehidupan mereka.

Aku sedih sekali, padahal aku pikir mereka akan bisa mengganti sahabat-sahabat namjaku yang dulu. Aku menggapai fotoku dengan dua sahabatku yang dulu. Jaewon dan Paran. Chingudeul.. Mianhae… Ternyata aku tidak bisa menemukan orang-orang seperti kalian yang bisa melindungiku. :(

Aku mematikan handphoneku dan menggulung tubuhku dalam selimut lalu tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu bulan aku tak pernah bertemu Chanyeol oppa maupun Baekhyun oppa. Sepertinya usahaku untuk menjauhi mereka cukup berhasil. Mereka tak pernah menghubungiku selama ini. Semoga ini yang terbaik.

Jujur, aku sedih karena tidak punya teman jalan-jalan dan mengobrol lagi seperti dulu. Aku seperti sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran mereka berdua. Selama ini kami selalu bersama. Jalan-jalan tanpa mereka rasanya sangat asing dan sepi. Uhh.. Da ijweobeorigo, Eunhee-ah!

Saat ini, aku berjalan-jalan sendirian di Namsan tower. Ahh… Aku jadi teringat pada Chanyeol oppa yang seringkali mengajakku kesini. Aku berjalan pelan menuju sebuah stand yang biasa kami datangi. Aku memesan sebuah jus stroberi. Sekarang aku malah teringat dengan Baekhyun oppa yang selalu tersenyum manis saat aku menggodanya. YA TUHAN… AKU RINDU MEREKA! :(

Tiba-tiba suara berat yang sangat familiar membuyarkan lamunanku

"Pesan jus stroberi satu lagi." Aku menoleh pada namja di sampingku

"Baekhyun oppa?" aku terpaku

"Ne? Kenapa kau sangat susah dihubungi? Chanyeol sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Kau marah pada kami? Mianhae Eunhee-ah… Kami tidak bermaksud untuk membohongimu. Kami hanya terlalu nyaman dengan orang sepertimu yang tidak peduli siapa kami dan memperlakukan kami dengan manusiawi sebagai teman. Mianhae.." ujarnya cepat

Aku cepat-cepat mencoba lari, namun kali ini pergelangan tanganku ditahan. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat yang menahan tanganku adalah Chanyeol oppa. Aku menarik tanganku dan mencoba melepaskan tangan Chanyeol oppa dari pergelangan tanganku.

"Eodiga?" ujarnya dengan suara beratnya

"Eunhee-ah, lebih baik kita duduk dulu dan membicarakan semuanya. Aratjji?"

"…" aku tidak menjawab apapun

Aku mengikuti Chanyeol oppa yang menarikku ke sebuah kursi. Baekhyun mengikuti kami dari belakang.

"Eunhee-ah, kami bisa menjelaskan semuanya.." Ujar Chanyol oppa

"Gwaenchanayo… Ihaeneun anieyo… Aku hanya ingin pulang.."

"Andwae, Eunhee-ah… Mianhae… Kami tidak bermaksud membohongimu. Kami hanya belum memberitahumu yang sebenarnya."

"Ne, arasseo… Aku hanya.. Aku hanya terlalu jahat pada kalian." Mataku memerah menahan tangis

"Jahat?"

"Ne. Aku bodoh. Kenapa aku tidak sadar dari awal kalau kalian adalah artis. EXO itu keren sekali. Aku bersalah pernah mengatakan aku tidak suka EXO pada kalian. Aku jahat… Kalian pasti tidak ingin punya teman sepertiku.. Hiks-hiks…" aku menangis sesenggukan

"Mwo? Jadi ternyata seperti ini perasaanmu?" tanya Chanyeol oppa

"…" aku mengangguk sambil menghapus airmataku

"Kau lucu sekali Eunhee-ah… Kenapa berpikir seperti itu? Tentu saja kami tak mungkin membencimu meskipun kau bilang kalau kau tidak suka EXO. Kami tetap menganggapmu teman kami." Kata Baekhyun oppa sambil tersenyum manis

"Ne, Eunhee-ah.. Kami menyayangimu, jadi jangan seperti ini lagi, ne?"

"Jadi…? Jadi kalian tetap mau menjadi temanku? Menjadi sahabatku?"

"Tentu saja…" kata Chanyeol

"Gomawo oppa!" aku memeluk Chanyeol oppa erat

Setelah itu giliran aku memeluk Baekhyun oppa tak kalah erat. Dan tak lupa aku mendaratkan ciuman ke pipinya. Aku memeluknya lagi. Entah aku sangat gemas pada Baekhyun oppa. Ingin rasanya aku membawa Baekhyun oppa ke rumah dan kujadikan pengganti boneka teddy bearku yang biasa kupeluk sebelum tidur. Bagiku Baekhyun oppa itu seimut boneka. Itulah kenapa aku sangat suka menggodanya, bermanja-manja. Sudah sejak dulu aku ingin memeluk dan mencium pipinya, namun baru kesampaian saat ini.

"Kenapa aku tidak dicium juga?" Chanyeol oppa mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Shireo! Oppa tidak seimut Baekkie oppa, jadi tidak akan mendapat ciuman dariku." Mehrongku

Aku dan Baekhyun oppa tertawa. Kami pun memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan bersama. Sepanjang jalan aku menggandeng tangan mereka erat. Ya Tuhan… Terima kasih karena ternyata mereka tetap menjadi sahabatku. Ketika akan berpisah, aku melakukan aegyo pada mereka.

"Oppa-deul! Saranghaeyo!" aku membuat hati dari kedua tanganku yang kuletakkan di kepalaku

Aku segera berlari pulang sambil tersenyum sepanjang jalan. Hari ini sungguh membahagiakan. Aku benar-benar beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Author POV-

BAEKYEOL'S ROOM

"Chanyeol-ah… Mianhae… Tadi Eunhee mencium pipiku… Aku…" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol

"Gwaenchanayo… Saat ini aku baru sadar kalau ternyata Eunhee menyayangimu sebagai sahabat, bukan sebagai namja. Aku memakluminya. Tak usah terlalu dipikirkan, ne? Kau istirahatlah. Mandilah duluan, aku masih ingin menonton TV." Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun lembut dan tersenyum, lalu keluar dari kamar

"Ada apa denganmu, Yeol-ah..? Kau membuatku semakin yakin untuk segera melepaskanmu pada Eunhee.. Mungkin kau akan bahagia dengan yeoja itu.." bisik Baekhyun pelan

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama. Sejak kejadian Baekhyun menangis di hadapannya, Chanyeol berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan menyakiti hati Baekhyun lagi dan akan melupakannya. Ia akan berusaha menerima kedekatan Eunhee dengan Baekhyun. Aneh memang, namun Chanyeol sendiri juga tak mengerti mengapa ia memutuskan hal itu. Ia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya.

Chanyeol sudah kembali seperti Chanyeol yang dulu. Chanyeol yang sangat suka menggoda Baekhyun. Baekhyun kini semakin bingung antara melepaskan Chanyeol atau mempertahankan perasaannya karena sikap Chanyeol yang kini sudah mulai normal seperti dulu. Mau tak mau, Baekhyun ikut bersikap normal, sama seperti Chanyeol.

RESTAURANT

"Baekhyun-ah… Kenapa kau sangat pendek? Makanlah yang banyak agar bisa setinggi aku…" goda Chanyeol sambil memakan makanannya

"Kau berisik, Chanyeol-ah.. Cepat habiskan makanmu, dan segera pulang. Suho hyung menyuruh kita cepat pulang.." Baekhyun tak peduli pada kata-kata Chanyeol

"Ne, chagiya…" Chanyeol terkekeh sambil menghabiskan makanan di hadapannya

"Sekali lagi kau memanggilku seperti itu, kau akan mati ditanganku, Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mengancam Chanyeol dengan wajah yang sangat merah karena malu

"Arasseo, honey…" kali ini Chaneyol mencolek dagu Baekhyun dan langsung berdiri lalu pergi ke kasir untuk membayar makanan mereka

Baekhyun men-deathglare Chanyeol yang berlalu meninggalkan meja mereka. Eunhee yang sedari tadi berada di sana bersama mereka hanya tersenyum senang. Ia tertawa melihat keakraban ChanBaek.

"Baekkie oppa… Kalian berdua sangat cocok…"

"Mwo?" kali ini wajah Baekhyun sudah memerah sempurna (?)

"Oppa, kenapa wajahmu memerah…? Apa oppa menyukai Chanyeol oppa?" Eunhee menggodai Baekhyun dengan smirknya

"A-anio! Kau ini bicara apa? Kami itu sama-sama namja." Baekhyun pura-pura tidak mengerti

"Hahaha… Oppa… Kalau kau memang menyukainya, katakan saja. Lagipula apa salahnya kalau sesama namja? Cinta itu tidak memadang logika, tapi hati. Aku mendukung kalian…" bisik Eunhee di kalimat terakhirnya

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak lalu menatap Eunhee dengan tatapan memelas, seolah berkata bahwa 'Ne, aku memang menyukainya..'. Eunhee mengerti akan arti tatapan sahabatnya itu. Eunhee mengangguk dan menyemangati Baekhyun dengan menggenggam tanga Baekhyun erat, lalu melepaskannya dan berbisik. 'Kau pasti bisa mendapatkannya, oppa.. Fighting! Aku akan membantumu'

Baekhyun terhenyak. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Eunhee akan menanggapi tatapannya dengan tepat. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecut. Sebenarnya ia sudah tak kuat lagi. Ia ingin segera melepaskan Chanyeol, namun di sisi lain, Eunhee malah mendukungnya. Satu-satunya orang yang tahu tentang perasaan menyimpangnya itu malah mendukungnya. Kini ia sangat ragu untuk mengambil keputusan.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Kalian membicarakanku ya?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang—tepat sekali tebakan Chanyeol. Tapi tak ada yang membenarkan hal itu

"Oppa, kau terlalu percaya diri… Kami sedang membicarkan tentang orang yang disukai oleh Baekkie oppa…" kata Eunhee sambil menahan tawa, sedangkan Baekhyun diam-diam memberi deathglarenya untuk Eunhee

"Jinjjayo? Baekhyun-ah… Kau sedang menyukai seseorang? Kenapa tak bercerita padaku? Aku pikir kita teman?" Chanyeol memasang wajah pura-pura murung

"…" Baekhyun tak memberi komentar

'_Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakannya padamu kalau orang itu adalah kau sendiri, Park Chanyeol?'_ Baekhyun menjerit dalam hati

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-To Be Continue-

Thank you so much to : _**Guest, 12Wolf (2x), sitaoris, Ami JiHoon48, , Unnamed EXOstand, Jessica807.**_

Komentar kalian membuatku tambah semangat… :)

Sebagai hadiah, chapter ini aku bikin panjang.

Semoga suka… :)

Jangan lupa review lagi yaa..

Buat yang lainnya juga, kalau mau review, boleh lho…

Gratis… :P


	5. Chapter 4

Title : Truly Love

Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Jung Eunhee (OC)

Genre : Friendship, Romance.

Rating : T

Summary : Baekhyun terjebak dalam suatu keadaan yang rumit! Apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan? BAEKYEOL INSIDE! YAOI~!

Disclaimer : They belong to God, their family & themselves! But I own this fiction.

Happy reading~~

**[Chapter 4]**

-Author POV-

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Kalian membicarakanku ya?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang—dan menebak dengan sangat tepat. Tapi EunBaek tak ada yang membenarkan hal itu

"Oppa, kau terlalu percaya diri… Kami sedang membicarkan tentang orang yang disukai oleh Baekkie oppa…" kata Eunhee sambil menahan tawa, sedangkan Baekhyun diam-diam memberi deathglarenya untuk Eunhee

"Jinjjayo? Baekhyun-ah… Kau sedang menyukai seseorang? Kenapa tak bercerita padaku? Aku pikir kita teman?" Chanyeol memasang wajah pura-pura murung

"…" Baekhyun tak memberi komentar

'_Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakannya padamu kalau orang itu adalah kau sendiri, Park Chanyeol?'_ Baekhyun menjerit dalam hati

.

.

.

.

.

.

EXO'S DORM

Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia sambil menatap Baekhyun lama. Baekhyun tak mengerti akan sikap ajaib Chanyeol kali ini. Ia menaruh iPad kesayangannya lalu menatap Chanyeol kesal.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun risih karena tatapan Chanyeol tak lepas darinya

"Bacon-ah…" kini Chanyeol malah ber-aegyo dihadapan Baekhyun

"Kau kenapa, Yeol-ah?" Baekhyun makin bingung dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang luar biasa aneh ini

"Baek-Baek.. Kau menyukai seorang yeoja ne? Dan kau menceritakannya pada Eunhee. Itu artinya, orang yang kau suka bukan Eunhee kan? Ah, jinjja! Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, Baek-ah!" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan sambil tertawa keras

"Gomawo, Baek… Itu artinya aku bisa mendekati Eunhee karena kau dan Eunhee tidak saling menyukai. Yeah~! Kau sangat baik, Baekhyun-ah!" 

Dan sepersekian detik setelahnya, hati Baekhyun terasa seperti tercabik-cabik. Nyeri melanda organ dalam yang ada di dadanya. Baekhyun tercekat. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan menatapnya lagi

"Bacon-ah.. Bagaimana kalau aku segera meminta Eunhee menjadi kekasihku? Hmm… Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku mengajaknya ke atas Namsan Tower? Atau mengajaknya main ski? Atau nonton film? Ahh.. Tapi itu terlalu mainstream… Aku ingin yang anti mainstream. Eotthae?"

Dan dunia Baekhyun pun hancur berkeping-keping saat ini. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum padanya dengan wajah datar. Sekarang ia sedang mati-matian menahan tangisannya.

"A-ah..? Kau ingin menembak Eunhee?" Baekhyun mengusap matanya yang hampir saja meneteskan genangan air dari sana. Ia tersenyum palsu pada Chanyeol

"Ne.. Baek… Kamu menangis? Waeyo, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit panik

"Aniyaa… Aku hanya sedikit mengantuk…. Hoaahmm… Yeol-ah, aku ingin tidur. Jaljayo!" Baekhyun berpura-pura mengantuk dengan mengucek matanya khas orang mengantuk, lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol dan masuk ke dalam kamar

"BAEK!" seru Chanyeol, namun tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun

"Baekhyun bohong. Aku tahu kalau dia menangis. Tapi kenapa?" gumam Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Baekhyun POV-

'_Kau bodoh, Byun Baekhyun! Kau hampir menangis lagi di depannya!'_

Aku menghapus airmataku dan membaringkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidurku. Aku dan Chanyeol memang berbagi kamar, tapi tidak dengan tempat tidur. Kami tidur di ranjang yang terpisah. Uuh… Aku benar-benar namja lemah! Aku sudah hampir menangis di depan Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba kudengar suara pintu dibuka. Aku yakin itu pasti Chanyeol.

"Baek…" panggilnya pelan

"…" aku tidak menjawab dan pura-pura tertidur sambil membelakanginya

"Kau benar-benar sudah tidur? Hhh… Mianhaeyo, Baek… Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau mendadak sedih seperti tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu dengan melarangmu menyukai Eunhee. Aku sungguh mencintainya, Baek. Dan aku juga menyayangimu. Kau selalu membuatku bahagia, Baek. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Mianhae karena aku harus menodai persahabat kita dengan membawa seorang yeoja ke dalamnya. Tapi percayalah, Baek. Persahabatan kita lebih kuat daripada perasaanku pada Eunhee. _**Saranghae**_… Nae chinhan chingu.." Chanyeol beringsut dan meninggalkanku sendirian

Aku langsung menangis tanpa suara. Kukeluarkan seluruh airmataku. Sungguh, aku tak tahu. Ternyata Chanyeol sangat menyayangiku—meski hanya sebagai sahabat. Aku sungguh bahagia ketika Chanyeol menyebutkan kata 'Saranghae'. Sayangnya, jantungku harus berhenti berdetak saat mendengar kelanjutkan kata itu. Ya. Hanya sahabat. Dan sampai kapanpun hanya sahabat. Byun Baekhyun tidak akan mendapat tempat yang lebih dalam hati Park Chanyeol. Tidak akan pernah.

Aku meremas dadaku yang terasa sangat perih sekarang. Aku mencoba menutup mataku dan akhirnya, keondahan mimpi mampu membawaku melupakan sejenak rasa sakit ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini, Eunhee sangat sering menghubungiku. Ia selalu menanyakan bagaimana hubunganku dengan Chanyeol, apakah ada kemajuan? Bagaimana hubungan kami bisa maju kalau Chanyeol saat ini malah merencanakan untuk menjadikan Eunhee sebagai kekasihnya?

Hampir setiap malam kami bertelepon. Aku tidak mengerti pada Eunhee, kenapa Ia sangat menduukung perasaan ini. Hanya dia yang tahu dan dia begitu mendukungku. Apa dia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Chanyeol? Jadi ini semua murni cinta segitiga? Ok. Ini lebih menyedihkan dari yang ku pikirkan sebelumnya. Tak ada yang benar-benar 'saling' mencintai dalam kisah ini.

Kali ini kami bertemu di sebuah kafe. Dan, yeah… Apalagi yang kami bicarakan selain Chanyeol? Tapi aku tak mungkin mengatakan padanya bahwa Chanyeol menyukainya dan sedang berusaha mencari cara untuk menjadikannya sebagai kekasih.

"Baekie Oppa… Kenapa tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Chanyeol oppa? Kau akan terus tersakiti, oppa.." Eunhee menatapku serius sambil meminum hot cappuccinonya.

"Ani. Aku pikir, aku akan melepaskannya. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya, Eunhee-ah. Apa yang akan dia pikirkan tentangku? Pasti dia akan merasa jijik dan akan menjauhiku. Aku tidak mau diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku menyerah, Eunhee-ah.." aku mendesah lesu

"Oppa… Ireojima… Kau namja, oppa.. Kau harus kuat…" Eunhee menyemangatiku

"Chanyeol menyukai seseorang. Dan aku pikir, mereka akan bahagia…" kataku tegar, meskipun rasanya sungguh sesak

"Mwo..? Oppa! Apa-apaan itu? Kau tidak boleh kalah dari orang itu! Jangan menyerah dulu, oppa… Kau harus memperjuangkan cintamu… Pasti Tuhan akan memberimu jalan untuk bersama dengan Chanyeol oppa yang sangat oppa cintai.." sekali lagi Eunhee menyemangatiku

"Menurutku, ini yang terbaik, Eunhee-ah… Aku akan mencoba melupakannya dengan membiarkannya bahagia bersama orang yang disukainya.." kataku

"Kau sangat keras kepala, oppa!" kesal Eunhee, ia lalu beralih memainkan LG L5 di tangannya

Seandainya kau tahu, bahwa kamulah orang yang kumaksud, Eunhee-ah. Mianhae. Handphone Eunhee tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Yeoboseyo, oppa.. Wae geurae?" jawab Eunhee

"…"

"Jigeumeun? Ahh.. N-ne… Arasseo… Annyeong oppa.."

"Dari Chanyeol?" tanyaku asal menebak

"Ne. Oppa… Mianhae, Chanyeol oppa menyuruhku menemuinya saat ini. Dia bilang ini sangat penting dan aku harus segera kesana. Mianhae, oppa. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama. Jangan cemburu ne? Aku tidak akan menggoda Chanyeol oppa. Annyeong!"

Eunhee melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan. Apa mungkin ini saatnya? Ini saat Chanyeol meminta Eunhee menjadi kekasihnya? Kalau begitu, aku harus secepatnya memberitahu Chanyeol dan menyudahi perasaan yang begitu menyakitkan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Eunhee POV-

Aku dan Chanyeol oppa bertemu di sebuah halte bus, lalu Chanyeol oppa mengajakku ke suatu tempat yang sangat bagus menggunakan bus. Ia mengajakku ke sebuah padang rumput yang sangat indah dan cukup jauh dari Seoul. Mungkin saat ini kami sedang berasa di Yongin.

Aku menatap kagum pemandangan di sekitarku. Benar-benar sangat indah. Aku sangat menyukainya. Kami hanya diam menikmati apa yang ada di sini. Aku berjalan-jalan dan akhirnya duduk di atas rumput setelah merasa lelah.

"Kau suka di sini? " tanya Chanyeol oppa

"Ne…" jawabku sekenanya sambil memejamkan mataku merasakan hembusan angin menerpa wajahku

"Eunhee-ah…" panggilnya

Aku membuka mataku, lalu menatap Chanyeol oppa yang kini menggenggam sebuah kotak mungil berwarna merah. Aku terpaku. Kenapa perasaanku berubah menjadi tak enak seperti ini? Apa… Chanyeol oppa..? Aniya!

"Eunhee-ah, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Kau begitu berbeda dengan yeoja-yeoja yang kukenal selama ini. Saranghae, Eunhee-ah…"

Chanyeol oppa membuka kotak mungil itu dan nampaklah sebuah cincin yang sangat cantik dengan sebuah diamond berwarna ungu diatasnya. Aku menatap Chanyeol oppa dengan tatapan horror. Ini tidak mungkin! J-jadi… Yeoja yang dimaksud Baekhyun oppa… Adalah aku? Andwae! Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Baekhyun oppa… Aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti Baekhyun oppa karena dia adalah sahabatku. Dan Chanyeol oppa pun juga sahabatku. _**Aku menyayanginya sebagai sahabat. Hanya sahabat.**_

"Oppa… Baekhyun oppa!" aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku

Aku berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol oppa dan mencari bis menuju Seoul. Aku tak bisa… Aku benar-benar tak bisa… Chanyeol oppa… Mianhae…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Chanyeol POV-

"Kau suka di sini? " tanyaku

"Ne…" jawabnya sambil memejamkan matanya merasakan hembusan angin menerpa wajahku

Eunhee-ah, kau terlihat semakin cantik saat menutup matamu seperti ini. Aku segera mengeluarkan cincin yang sudah kusiapkan untuknya. Aku tak henti-hentinya berdoa dalam hatiku agar ia mau menerimaku.

"Eunhee-ah…" panggilku

Eunhee membuka matanya, lalu menatapku yang kini menggenggam sebuah kotak mungil berwarna merah. Aku tersenyum dan menarik napasku dalam sebelum mengatakan kata-kata keramat yang sudah kupersiapkan beberapa hari ini.

"Eunhee-ah, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Kau begitu berbeda dengan yeoja-yeoja yang kukenal selama ini. Saranghae, Eunhee-ah…" kataku menumpahkan semuanya

Eunhee terpaku. Namun bukan dengan tatapan bahagia, melainkan menatapku dengan tatapan menyedihkan yang sangat terkejut. Aku mencoba untuk terus tersenyum padanya dan mengabaikan keanehan dalam ekspresi Eunhee.

Tiba-tiba ia seperti orang ling-lung dan beranjak.

"Oppa… Baekhyun oppa!" ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

Mwo? Kenapa dia menyebut nama Baekhyun? Aku sungguh tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Belum sempat aku bertanya, Eunhee berlari meninggalkanku dan menaiki bis menuju Seoul.

Dan saat ini… Aku benar-benar patah hati. Eunhee tak mengatakan apapun setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya selain menyebut nama Baekhyun. Kenapa Baekhyun lagi? Kenapa harus selalu Baekhyun? ARRGGHH!

.

.

.

.

.

.

EXO'S DORM

Aku pulang dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan. Aku ditolak seorang yeoja. Aku tak menyangka akan hidupku semenyedihkan ini. Kenapa Eunhee menolakku? Aku tak habis pikir. Dan kenapa ia terus saja membahas Baekhyun dan Baekhyun? Aaaahh! Ingin rasanya ku hancurkan meja di hadapanku saat ini juga.

Kudengar suara Baekhyun yang tengah gugup menanyaiku. Ia duduk di sebelahku

"Yeol-ah..? K-kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu pada Eunhee? Eotthae? Apa ia menerimamu?" tanyanya takut-takut

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja mendapatkan kekasih baru? Ahh… Baek… Eunhee menolakku!" aku mengerang frustasi

"..Ah..? Geugeoeyo?" tanyanya pelan

"Baekhyun-ah… Apa yang harus kulakukan? Eunhee meninggalkanku begitu saja setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya… Eotteohke?" aku meremas rambutku frustasi

"…" Baekhyun tak menjawabku

"Dan sampai sekarang aku tak mengerti, kenapa ia masih saja menyebut namamu saat bersamaku tadi? Bahkan sebelum dia berlari meninggalkanku, ia masih sempat menyebut namamu. Bukankah kau sudah memberitahunya tentang orang yang kau sukai… Kenapa masih seperti ini?

"Chan…"

"Baekhyun-ah… Jangan katakan kau menyukainya dan kalian telah menjalin hubungan di belakangku! Katakan yang sebenarnya, Baek! Jadi orang yang kau sukai adalah Eunhee? Kau mengecewakanku!" seruku marah

"Chanyeol, dengarkan aku.. A-ak—"

"Kau jahat Baek! Kau membohongiku! Aku tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu.. Kau…" aku tak sempat melanjutkan kata-kataku saat Baekhyun berteriak

"PARK CHANYEOL DENGARKAN AKU!" teriaknya keras.

Aku terdiam. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun seperti ini. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan marahku. Dan lagi-lagi—Baekhyun menangis. Dan lagi-lagi—aku menyesal telah memarahinya.

"Chanyeol-ah… Bukan Eunhee yang kusukai… Bukan Eunhee dan Eunhee tahu persis siapa yang kusukai. Aku tidak pernah membohongimu, Yeol-ah." Baekhyun berbicara sambil terisak kencang

"Jadi apa maksud semua ini, Baek?" nada suaraku melembut

"Orang… Orang yang kusukai selama ini… Kau, Park Chanyeol… Kau orangnya… Kau membuat hidupku tak tenang 2 tahun terakhir. Kau selalu muncul dalam mimpiku. Kau selalu disampingku, tapi kau terlalu jauh. Aku tahu ini salah. Aku tahu ini menjijikan. Salahkan perasaan bodoh ini yang membuatku buta dan tak bisa melihat bahwa kau adalah namja, sama sepertiku. Mianhae… Aku tidak akan meneruskannya. Kuharap kau dan Eunhee bahagia." Baekhyun masih terus terisak

"…" aku masih terdiam mencerna kata-kata Baekhyun barusan

"A-aku… Aku akan tidur di kamar Suho Hyung dengan Sehun mulai malam ini. Mungkin ini kali terakhir kau akan meilhatku di sini. Annyeong, Chanyeol-ah…"

Aku terpaku. Baekhyun-ah… Kau..? Aku tak percaya… Ini… ini aneh! Jadi selama ini Baekhyun menyukaiku?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue!

Kamsahamnida reviewnya… :)

Ayo review lagi!

:*


	6. Chapter 5

Title : Truly Love

Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Jung Eunhee (OC)

Genre : Friendship, Romance.

Rating : T

Summary : Baekhyun terjebak dalam suatu keadaan yang rumit! Apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan? BAEKYEOL INSIDE! YAOI~!

Disclaimer : They belong to God, their family & themselves! But I own this fiction.

Happy reading~~

**[Chapter 5]**

-Author POV-

"Chanyeol-ah… Bukan Eunhee yang kusukai… Bukan Eunhee dan Eunhee tahu persis siapa yang kusukai. Aku tidak pernah membohongimu, Yeol-ah." Baekhyun berbicara sambil terisak kencang

"Jadi apa maksud semua ini, Baek?" nada suara Chanyeol sedikit melembut

"Orang… Orang yang kusukai selama ini… Kau, Park Chanyeol… Kau orangnya… Kau membuat hidupku tak tenang 2 tahun terakhir. Kau selalu muncul dalam mimpiku. Kau selalu disampingku, tapi kau terlalu jauh. Aku tahu ini salah. Aku tahu ini menjijikan. Salahkan perasaan bodoh ini yang membuatku buta dan tak bisa melihat bahwa kau adalah namja, sama sepertiku. Mianhae… Aku tidak akan meneruskannya. Kuharap kau dan Eunhee bahagia." Baekhyun masih terus terisak—tak mempedulikan wajah Chanyeol yang kini terlihat hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya karena menganga terlalu lebar

"…" Chanyeol masih terdiam mencerna kata-kata Baekhyun barusan

"A-aku… Aku akan tidur di kamar Suho Hyung dengan Sehun mulai malam ini. Mungkin ini kali terakhir kau akan meilhatku di sini. Annyeong, Chanyeol-ah…"

Chanyeol terpaku. _'Baekhyun-ah… Kau..? Aku tak percaya… Ini… ini aneh! Jadi selama ini Baekhyun menyukaiku?' _Chanyeol makin mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar sepeninggal Baekhyun. Ia menggeram dan PRANG! Ia melempar remot TV di ruang tengah dorm.

"YA PARK CHANYEOL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA REMOT TV?" teriak Suho

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan benar. Malam itu Chanyeol tidur bersama Suho. Bagi Chanyeol, saat ini Suho bertambah galak dan cerewet, seperti seorang ahjumma-ahjumma yang sedang PMS. Chanyeol jadi tak nyaman karena harus sekamar dengan Suho. Jujur Ia merindukan Baekhyun. Namun saat ini ia juga setuju dengan keputusan Baekhyun yang memutuskan untuk berpisah dengannya sementara waktu ini agar ia dan Baekhyun bisa menata hati masing-masing.

Semantara itu, Baekhyun hanya melamun sepanjang malam sambil memeluk bantalnya. Sehun sudah berkali-kali menyapanya, namun Baekhyun sama sekali tak menggubris sapaan si magnae dan terus melamun.

"Hyung, jangan melamun terus. Kalau kau sedang punya masalah, cerita saja padaku." Ujar Sehun menatap iba Baekhyun yang terlihat menyedihkan

Baekhyun yang selalu ceria dan tersenyum manis tak lagi tampak saat ini. Yang ada hanya Baekhyun yang murung dan terus-terusan melamun. Salahkan saja namja dengan tinggi berlebihan (?) bernama Park Chanyeol yang sudah membuatnya jatuh ke dalam sesuatu yang berbahaya bernama CINTA. Dan hal itu yang telah merubah uri Baekhyunnie.

"Hyung… Kenapa kau minta bertukar dengan Suho hyung? Kau pasti sedang bertengkar dengan Chanyeol hyung.. Geurae?" tebak Sehun

"Ne. Kali ini masalahnya lebih sulit dari yang biasanya. Jaljayo, Sehun-ah… Jangan tidur terlalu malam."

Akhirnya Baekhyun menjawab Sehun dan segera tidur. Sehun cengo melihat Baekhyun yang bersikap sangat aneh, namun Ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli, dan menyusul Baekhyun ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#SKIP TIME

Kini ChanBaek tak pernah terlihat bersama-sama. Mereka—lebih tepatnya Baekhyun, menjauh dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun selalu menghindari Chanyeol. Seakarang sudah tidak ada lagi momen-momen ChanBaek. Member lain benar-benar tak mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Bahkan KaiSoo couple yang selalu menjadi penengah pun tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

Baekhyun tak ingin berada di sekitar Chanyeol agar ia dapat menata hatinya yang hancur dan dapat segera melupakan Chanyeol—tentunya meskipun mereka juga tetap harus professional di atas panggung sebagai entertainer. Baekhyun yang ingin melupakan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang bingung tentang perasaannya pada Baekhyun.

Ok.. That's getting more complicated.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Chanyeol POV-

Aku mencoba menenangkan pikiranku dengan bermain gitar. Yah, aku memang sangat suka bermain gitar saat sedang galau seperti sekarang ini.

Tiba-tiba handphoneku berbunyi. Eh? Pesan singkat dari Eunhee?

_From : Jung Eunhee_

_Subject : -_

_Oppa.. Aku menunggumu di tempat biasa ne?_

_Balas kalau kau tidak bisa._

Aku segera mempersiapkan diri untuk segera menemui Eunhee. Ada apa sebenarnya? Mengapa Eunhee mencariku? Apa dia ternyata mau menerimaku? Haahh.. Mimpi apa kau, Park Chanyeol? Itu mustahil. Eunhee tidak menyukaiku. Eunhee pasti menyukai Baekhyun. Ne, Eunhee menyukai Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NAMSAN TOWER

Tak sampai 15 menit, aku sudah sampai di Namsan Tower. Kulihat Eunhee sedang berdiri bersandar di dinding sambil meminum sesuatu yang kuterka adalah hot chocolate. Aku segera berlari kecil mendekatinya

"Eunhee-ah…" panggilku

"Oppa…" jawabnya pelan

Aku berdiri di sebelahnya dan ikut bersandar di dinding. Kami membisu beberapa saat sampai akhirnya aku membuka suaraku.

"Wae geuraeyo, Eunhee-ah? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Oppa…"

"Hmm?"

"Mianhae.." ujarnya

"Aku tahu… Aku tak ingin memaksamu…"

"Mianhae oppa… Aku tidak bisa menyukaimu… Aku pikir kita sahabat, bukan? Uriga chinguya, aniya? Lagipula.. Persahabatan itu lebih erat dari apapun. Aku ingin kita bersahabat selamanya, oppa… Bukan menjadi sepasang kekasih atau apapun itu. Mianhae oppa…" ujarnya dengan wajah penuh penyesalan

"Arasseo… Aku juga tahu bahwa kau menyukai seseorang.." kataku

"Ne..? Menyukai seseorang…?" Eunhee terlonjak karena terkejut

"Ne.. Bukankah kau menyukai Baekhyun?"

"Hmmppff! M-mwo?! Baekkie oppa?" serunya memuncratkan hot chocolate yang baru saja minum

"Ne… Geuraeyo?" tanyaku

"Oppa… K-kau salah paham! Ihi tidak sependek yang oppa pikirkan… Hhh…" Eunhee menghela napasnya

"Lalu apa?"

"Satu hal yang harus kau tahu, oppa… Aku tak akan pernah menyukai sahabatku sendiri. Chanyeol oppa dan Baekkie oppa adalah sahabatku. Aku tidak akan menyukai kalian seumur hidupku karena rasa sayangku tidak hanya sebatas sayang sebagai namja dan yeoja, tapi lebih dari itu. Dan itu juga yang aku lakukan pada dua sahabat namjaku di Busan. Park Jaewon dan Byun Paran. Haha.. Lucu sekali, bukan? Bahkan marga kalian pun sama. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian. Sangat! Sayangnya Paran dan Jaewon tidak kuliah di Korea. Mereka meninggalkanku ke Inggris. Jaewon di Stanford dan Paran di Oxford. Aku sulit berkomunikasi dengan mereka saat ini."

"Tapi, tidakkah rasa itu bisa berubah, Eunhee-ah? Aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu mencintaiku." Aku menggenggam tangannya erat

"Oppa… Aku tetap tidak bisa…" Eunhee malah membalas genggaman tanganku tak kalah erat, lalu melepaskannya

"Waeyo Eunhee-ah?" aku masih tak bisa menerimanya

"Baekkie oppa yang menyukaimu, oppa…" katanya

"Ne.. Aku sudah tahu.." kataku pelan

"Mwo? Jadi Baekkie oppa sudah mengatakannya pada oppa?" tanyanya antusias

"Hmm.."

"Lalu bagaimana, oppa? Apa oppa menerimanya?"

"Menerimanya bagaimana, Eunhee-ah? Michinde? Aku dan dia sama-sama namja…" kataku membuang muka

"Hah! Selalu saja. Apa semua yang normal akan baik-baik saja? Memang apa salahnya kalau dia menyukaimu, oppa? Kalian itu sangat cocok."

"Cocok apanya?" aku menatap Eunhee malas—malas untuk membahas hal tidak penting seperti ini

"Oppa… Lihat saja tinggi kalian, bukankah Oppa lebih tinggi daripada Baekkie oppa? Lalu oppa tampan dan Baekkie oppa imut. Kalian seperti sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan, Eunhee-ah? Moreugeseo!" elakku

"Oppa.. Jangan sakiti perasaan Baekkkie oppa. Apa oppa pikir dia juga tidak merasa aneh dengan dirinya yang menyukai sesama namja? Baekkie oppa sudah berkali-kali ingin menyerah, tapi rasa cintanya pada oppa terlalu kuat sampai-sampai dia harus menahan sakit karena Chanyeol oppa tak pernah menyadarinya."

"Maksudmu?"  
"Oppa! Baboya? Baekhyun oppa itu tersakiti karena oppa tidak pernah menyadari perasaannya. Kumohon, oppa… Jangan kecewakan Baekkie oppa. Aku tidak ingin sahabatku merasakan hal yang pernah kurasakan. Oppa tahu? Aku pernah merasakan hal yang sama dengan Baekkie oppa. Aku menyukai Paran, sahabatku sendiri. Tapi ia tidak pernah sadar sampai akhirnya aku mengerti kalau Paran memang tidak pernah menganggapku lebih selain sahabatnya. Dan sejak saat itu, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri agar tidak akan mencoba untuk menyukai sahabatku lagi." Eunhee terdiam sambil menatapku

"…" aku hanya balas menatap Eunhee

"Baiklah oppa, jangan ingat ceritaku yang tadi. Yang aku ingin hanyalah, jangan sampai Baekkie oppa merasa sakit sepertiku. Aku sangat yakin—seyakin-yakinnya kalau oppa juga sebenarnya menyimpan perasaan pada Baekkie oppa… Geurae?" Eunhee menyeringai

"Aku? Menyimpan perasaan pada Baekhyun?"

"Ne! Ingatlah oppa… Apa oppa pernah merasakan sesak di dada oppa ketika melihat Baekhyun oppa sedih? Apa oppa merasa ada sesuatu yang sangat membahagiakan oppa ketika Baekhyun oppa bahagia? Apa oppa punya perasaan ingin melindungi Baekhyun oppa? Ayo jawab aku oppa… Dan aku yakin, oppa tidak merasakannya ketika denganku. Aku tahu oppa hanya tertarik padaku makanya oppa berani memintaku menjadi kekasih oppa.."

Dan detik itu juga aku benar-benar terdiam. Hatiku mencelos mendengar kata-kata Eunhee. Itu memang benar. Yang dikatakan Eunhee memang benar. Aku merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dikatakannya. Tepat semua—tak ada yang meleset sedikitpun.

"Oppa… Kau sudah menyadarinya? Berjuanglah… Hwaiting!" Eunhee menyemangatiku

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Author POV-

Chanyeol berjalan lunglai menuju dorm. Sepanjang jalan ia menyesali kebodohan dan ketidakpekaannya. Kata-kata Eunhee bagaikan sebuah kunci yang berhasil membuka gembok dihatinya yang terkunci oleh keegoisan seorang Park Chanyeol. Dan kini Chanyeol baru menyadari betapa menyakitkannya menjadi seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Yang paling terpenting, kini Chanyeol sudah sadar bahwa ia memang tidak benar-benar menyukai Eunhee. Dan orang yang sebenarnya benar-benar ia cintai adalah Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol masuk ke dalam dorm dengan lesu. Ia bertekad untuk meminta maaf pada Baekhyun dan berjanji akan menerima status barunya yang cukup sensasional—gay.

"Kau sudah pulang, hyung?" suara D.O mengagetkannya

"Hm.." jawab Chanyeol

"Wae ireoni, hyung? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Kai yang saat ini sedang memeluk Kyungsoo dengan mesra

"Aniya, eobseuda.. Aku hanya lelah." Kata Chanyeol malas

"Hyung… Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu dan Baekhyun hyung? Kenapa kalian bertengkar lama sekali? Ini sudah hampir satu bulan, hyung. Aku tak tega melihat Baekhyun hyung murung setiap hari. Tak bisakah kalian mengakhiri pertengkaran kalian?" D.O memelas

"Molla, Kyungie… Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk saat ini… Biarkan aku istirahat, ne?"

Kai dan Kyungsoo terdiam lalu saling berpandangan ketika sosok Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Chagi hyung, apa yang harus kita lakukan agar mereka bisa berbaikan lagi?"

"Molla, Jonginnie.. Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri." Jawab D.O membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Kai

"Hyung, rambutmu wangi…" Kai menghirup aroma dari wajah kekasihnya itu, lalu mengecupinya berkali-kali

"Kai…" D.O menggeliat tak nyaman karena Kai mengeratkan pelukannya dan terus menciumi rambutnya

Lalu, tanpa ada yang mengkomando, Kai menggendong D.O menuju kamar mereka. Ok, tinggalkan Kaisoo moment karena ini adalah FF Baekyeol. #XD

.

.

.

.

.

.

BAEKYEOL'S ROOM

"Kau darimana?" tanya Suho yang sedang membaca sebuah literatur Korea kuno

"Dari bertemu teman, hyung."

Chanyeol membanting tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidurnya, lalu menggeliat-liat tak jelas seperti cacing. Sesungguhnya Chanyeol saat ini sedang gelisah. Di dalam otaknya hanya ada satu nama dan satu wajah yang membayanginya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendesah frustasi. Ia lelah dengan kerumitan yang terjadi di dalam otaknya.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sudah gila?" Suho menutup bukunya dan menatap Chanyeol

"Ne, hyung! Michindeyo!" seru Chanyeol

"Katakan padaku, ada apa sebenarnya antara kau dan Baekhyun? Kalian membuatku khawatir sekaligus merasa bersalah karena aku tidak bisa melerai anggotaku yang sedang bertengkar."

"Amugeotdeo aniya, hyung."

"Chanyeo, jangan berbohong!"

"Aniya hyung!"

"Chanyeol!"

"Suho Hyung!"

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Kim Junmyeon!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan tidak sopan

"YA!" akhirnya Suho berteriak karena kesal pada Chanyeol

"Mian hyung.. Aku sedang stress saat ini.."

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku, Yeol… Jangan memendam masalahmu sendirian. Aku berjanji akan membantumu sekuat yang kubisa." Suho tersenyum angelic

"Jinjja hyung?"

"Ne… Yakseok!"

"Kau memang malaikat, hyung! Kamsahamnida!"

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi, Yeol-ah?" Suho tak bisa menghilangkan rasa penasarannya pada masalah yang—mungkin akan diceritakan oleh Chanyeol padanya.

"Sebenarnya ini tentang Baekhyun, hyung…" kali ini wajah Chanyeol kembali murung—lebih tepatnya serius

"Baekhyun? Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Suho makin penasaran

"Baekhyun… Dia menyukaiku."

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue!

Apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol selanjutnya? Apa yang akan dilakukan Suho untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi di grupnya?

SEE AT NEXT CHAPTER!

Chapter depan bakalan tamat lho chingu!

#akhirnya…

Doain juga ujian Karya Tulisku berhasil ya…

Makasih buat semuanya yang udah mau baca & review…

Neomu kamsahamnida…

Thanks to all reviewer & SR juga.. :D


	7. Epilogue

Title : Truly Love

Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Jung Eunhee (OC)

Genre : Friendship, Romance.

Rating : T

Summary : Baekhyun terjebak dalam suatu keadaan yang rumit! Apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan? BAEKYEOL INSIDE! YAOI~!

Disclaimer : They belong to God, their family & themselves! But I own this fiction.

Happy reading~~

**[EPILOGUE]**

-Author POV-

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku, Yeol… Jangan memendam masalahmu sendirian. Aku berjanji akan membantumu sekuat yang kubisa." Suho tersenyum angelic

"Jinjja hyung?"

"Ne… Yakseok!"

"Kau memang malaikat, hyung! Kamsahamnida!"

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi, Yeol-ah?" Suho tak bisa menghilangkan rasa penasarannya pada masalah yang—mungkin akan diceritakan oleh Chanyeol padanya.

"Sebenarnya ini tentang Baekhyun, hyung…" kali ini wajah Chanyeol kembali murung—lebih tepatnya serius

"Baekhyun? Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Suho makin penasaran

"Baekhyun… Dia menyukaiku."

"MWO?!"

Chanyeol menutup telinganya mendengar lengkingan suara Suho—meski tak semelengking suara Baekhyun. Suho tersenyum malu

"Mianhae, Yeol-ah… Aku terlalu kaget… Jadi? Kau menolaknya atau bagaimana sampai kalian berjauhan seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak menolaknya, hyung. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun setelah ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Dan semuanya berujung dengan Ia yang meminta bertukar kamar denganmu. Sampai sekarang aku tidak berani mengajaknya berbicara. Aku takut dia membenciku."

"Kenapa dia yang malah menghindarimu?"

"Dia pikir aku akan merasa jijik atau apalah itu. Dan jujur hyung, aku memang merasa seperti itu sesaat setelah dia mengatakannya."

"Kau benar-benar jijik padanya?" Suho menatap Chanyeol tak percaya

"Aniya… Itu hanya saat pertama dia mengatakan itu. Aku tidak merasa jijik, hyung. Aku malah merasa bersalah karena aku sudah menyakitinya dan tidak peka dengan perasaannya terhadapku."

"Kau seharusnya segera meminta maaf. Kasihan Baekhyun. Mungkin ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan perasaannya padamu."

"Ne hyung. Aku semakin bersalah karena sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menyukai seorang yeoja…"

"MWO? Kau mengatakan hal itu di depan orang yang menyukaimu? Jeongmal baboya!"

"Ne, hyung. Aku memang babo! Kalau begitu bantu aku, hyung!"

"Bantu apa?"

"Bantu aku untuk berbicara dengan Baekhyun…"

"Tsk! Kau ini!" satu jitakan mendarat halus di kepala Chanyeol

"Aww! Hyung! Kenapa dijitak?" seru Chanyeol

"Kalau ingin berbicara, ya berbicara saja! Kau harus mencobanya dulu. Kau namja atau bukan? Mulailah dulu, baru kalau dia tak merespon, aku akan membantumu."

"Ne, hyung. Geuraeyo… Aku akan melakukannya."

Suho hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Chanyeol yang sedang mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu suasana dorm sedang ramai. Semua—EXO—12 berkumpul di depan TV. Masing-masing terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ada yang sibuk dengan couplenya, ada pula yang asyik dengan gadget dan juga dengan TV.

"Baekkie-ah…" panggil Chanyeol

Suasana yang tadinya ramai mendadak hening saat suara besar Chanyeol terdengar memanggil Baekhyun. Sontak saja semua terdiam karena mereka tahu bahwa BaekYeol sedang bertengkar dan ini adalah kali pertama BaekYeol berinteraksi setelah bertengkar satu bulan. Baekhyun—yang namanya terpanggil, terpaku di tempat duduknya. Bulu kuduknya meremang, jantungnya berdetak kencang, keringat turun di pelipisnya, dan wajahnya pucat seketika. Baekhyun saat ini benar-benar terlihat seperti baru bertemu hantu.

Baekhyun ketakutan. Ia juga sangat malu pada member lain yang sedang memperhatikannya. Dan yang paling ia takutkan adalah—siapa lagi kalau bukan namja yang baru saja memanggilnya? Ia sangat takut saat Chanyeol memanggilnya—takut kalau ia tak bisa melupakan cintanya pada namja itu. Meskipun sudah berdiam-diaman selama satu bulan, Baekhyun tetap saja tak bisa menghilangkan secuilpun perasaannya pada Chanyeol. Pada kenyataannya, berjauhan dari Chanyeol malah membuatnya semakin menderita, bukan melupakan Chanyeol.

"Baek?" panggil Chanyeol lagi

"Ne..? A-ah! Ak—aku.. Aku lupa aku harus melipat baju!" Baekhyun berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang TV beserta seluruh member yang cengo melihat kelakuannya yang gugup seperti tadi

"BAEKHYUN HYUNG! KENPA MASUK KE KAMARKU!" teriak Kai tak mengerti

Bukankah tadi Ia bilang ingin melipat baju? Kenapa ia malah masuk ke dalam kamar KaiSoo? Apa Baekhyun ingin melipatkan baju KaiSoo couple? Ckckck… Gugup bisa membuat seseorang kelihatan bodoh, ternyata…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, rencana pertama Chanyeol untuk mengajak Baekhyun berbicara gagal total. Chanyeol putus asa.

"Hyung… Tak berhasil… Dia menghindariku…" Chanyeol menghela napas lesu sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran bednya

"Ne, arasseo… Tadi aku melihatnya. Karena tak berhasil, aku punya rencana bagus!" ujar Suho

"Apa hyung?"

"…." Suho membisikan rencananya pada Chanyeol

"WAH! Hyung! Jalhada, hyung! Niga jeil jalnaga!" serunya senang

"Jangan berisik, Yeol! Nanti Baekhyun mendengarnya… Tapi setelah itu, aku minta satu hal dari kalian..." Suho merubah aura wajahnya menjadi serius

"Ne hyung..?"

"Berhentilah bertengkar! Jangan sampai setelah itu, kalian malah benar-benar tak pernah berbicara lagi. Ingat perkataanku ini, Yeol! Sebagai leader, aku merasa gagal apabila member di grupku bermusuhan.."

"Tenang hyung! Serahkan semuanya padaku!"

"Aku mempercayaimu, Yeol!" Suho menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Baekhyun POV-

Hari ini aku mendapat pengalaman yang sangat buruk. Tadi Chanyeol memanggilku! Tentu saja aku panik dan malah melakukan hal-hal tak waras. Anyeol akan kenapa, hanya kata melipat baju yang ada di otakku saat itu. Dan dengan sangat bodoh, aku malah masuk ke dalam KaiSoo! WTF! Aku hanya menahan malu lalu masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun dan Suho hyung.

"Hyung! Kau aneh sekali hari ini. Kenapa hyung menghindari Chanyeol hyung? Kalau seperti ini terus, kapan kalian akan berbaikan? Maafkan dia, hyung…" kata Sehun sok bijaksana. Ok, tolong garis bawahi kata sok di atas, karena Sehun memang sok bijaksana dengan menasehatiku

"Kau tidak mengerti, Hun-ah…" dengusku

"Aku memang tak tahu apa masalah kalian, hyung. Tapi aku yakin kalau sebenarnya Chanyeol hyung tidak bermaksud seperti itu padamu. Mungkin dia hanya salah bertingkah saja, hyung. Ayolah… Maafkan Chanyeol hyung… Aku sedih melihat hyung-hyungku bertengkar seperti ini. Apalagi kalian berdua adalah yang terberisik di grup. Semenjak kalian bertengkar, suasana menjadi sangat suram dan hening…" Sehun berbicara panjang lebar

"Oh Sehun! Kau terlalu sok dewasa dan sok tahu! Bukan itu masalahnya, Odult!" aku menjitak kepalanya keras

"Ya! Hyung! Apo!" Sehun mengelus kepalanya

"Rasakan! Siapa suruh kau begitu sok tahu! Dasar anak kecil! Jangan coba-coba mencampuri urusan orang dewasa!" omelku galak

"Kau galak sekali, hyung! Bahkan eommaku tak segalak dirimu…" ujar Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

"Aku memang galak!" jawabku mengabaikannya.

Baru saja aku akan bermain iPad tercintaku, tiba-tiba BRAK! pintu terbuka dengan sangat tidak elit. Eh, Suho hyung…?!

"ANNYEONG!" seru Suho sumringah sambil membawa bantal serta selimutnya

"Hyung! Kau mengagetkanku…" ujar Sehun

"Hehehe… Ah ya… Mulai malam ini aku akan tidur disini lagi! Ahhh.. Aku rindu pada kamarku.. Menyingkirlah Baek, aku ingin tidur…" Suho hyung menggiringku

"Keundae hyung… Aku bagaimana?" tanyaku memelas

"Entahlah… Tanya saja pada Chanyeol.. Jaljayo, Baek… Semoga malammu menyenangkan…" Suho hyung tersenyum dan langsung reba

Hatiku mencelos mendengar nama Chanyeol terucap dari bibir Suho Hyung. Astaga… Jadi malam ini aku akan tidur dengan Chanyeol lagi? Aniya—Byun Baekhyun! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Tentu saja aku bisa tidur di sofa depan TV. Suho hyung jahat sekali. :(

Aku keluar dari kamar menuju depan TV. Sudah tak ada siapa-siapa. Tentu saja tak ada siapa-siapa. Sudah jam 11 malam. Yang lain pasti sudah tidur dengan bahagia di bed masing-masing. Sedangkan aku? -_-…

Aduh… Kenapa dingin sekali? Oh. Pantas saja. Pintu balkon tidak ditutup. Kenapa harus aku juga yang menutupnya? Kenapa sial sekali kau, Byun Baekhyun?! Dengan malas-malasan aku mendekati pintu balkon. Tapi kenapa ada banyak lilin diluar sini? Ahh… Aku juga belum terlalu mengantuk. Aku menuju ke luar—tepatnya ke atas balkon. Lilin ini membuatku sedikit hangat. Aku menatap pemandangan kota Seoul yang sangat indah. Siapa yang memasang lilin sebanyak ini disini? Seperti sudah direncanakan saja. Aku mengabaikannya dan terus memandang ke bawah. Huaahhh… Jinjja areumdawo!

SRAKK! Pintu balkon tiba-tiba terkunci. Aigoo! Eotteohkke? Aku menoleh ke arah pintu, menerka-nerka siapa yang menutup pintu. Dan aku melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam tinggi besar. Jantungku hampir meloncat keluar saat sosok besar itu mendekatiku.

"Jangan mendekat! Atau aku akan loncat!" ancamku—yah tentu saja tidak benar-benar lompat. Aku mana punya keberanian untuk melompat begitu saja

"…" sosok itu tidak menjawab, namun semakin mendekat

"Haneunim… Selamatkan aku!" aku berdoa—mungkin lebih tepatnya berteriak

"Ini aku, Baek.."

Jantungku yang nyaris meloncat rasanya telah meninggalkan tempatnya di dadaku dan terjun bebas ke bawah. Nafasku tercekat. Itu suara… Chanyeol!

"Ch—Chanyeol…?" desisiku pelan

"Ne… Ini aku.." kini Chanyeol berdiri tepat dihadapanku—dan terlihat, aneh?

"…"

Aku meninggalkannya dan berlari ke arah pintu balkon. Namun nihil. Balkon ini sudah dikunci! Apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol saat ini? Kenapa ia mengunci kami hanya berdua disini?

"Kau tidak bisa lari, Baek. Aku sudah menguncinya.." ucapnya dengan suara berat khasnya

"A—apa yang kau lakukan disini, Yeol?" tanyaku takut

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu.. Kemarilah, Baek.." tawarnya

Aku tak menjawabnya, tapi berjalan pelan ke sampingnya. Kami melihat pemandangan kota Seoul dalam diam. Aku terpana memandang keindahan yang terhampar di depanku saat ini. Gemerlap lampu dari gedung-gedung bertingkat dan rumah-rumah membuat pemandangan semakin indah.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ne.." jawabku spontan

"Aku bahkan tak bisa melihat apapun saat ini." Ujarnya

Aku terdiam. Aku baru ingat kalau Chanyeol memang tak bisa melihat dalam gelap karena matanya bermasalah. Bisa dikatakan kalau saat in ia sedang buta. Matanya rentan pada cahaya yang terlalu terang ataupun terlalu gelap.

"Lalu kenapa kau di sini sekarang? Kenapa mengunci pintu balkon?" tanyaku

"Sudah kubilang, aku hanya ingin bersamamu.."

"Babo! Matamu tak bisa melihatku, untuk apa ingin bersamaku di tempat gelap seperti ini? Chanyeol babo!" jawabku ketus

"Aku memang babo, Baekhyun-ah… Mianhae, Byun Baekhyun... Aku memang tak bisa melihatmu dengan mataku, namun aku bisa menyadari kehadiranmu di sini. Hatiku merasakannya."

Aku terdiam untuk mencerna kata-kata Chanyeol barusan. Apa aku tak salah dengar? Ahh… Mungkin saja aku terlalu tergila-gila padanya, sampai-sampai otakku sudah tak waras lagi. Tapi benarkah dia mengatakan hal semanis itu padaku?

"Chanyeol-ah… Sepertinya aku harus segera tidur… Telinga dan otakku sedikit bermasalah saat ini. Mungkin aku kurang istirahat."

"Andwae, Baek. Aku serius. Mianhae.." ujarnya lagi

Dan seharusnya jantungku berhenti berdetak saat ini, karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol memelukku erat. Oh, Tuhan… Kenapa jantungku masih terus berdetak semakin cepat? Kenapa tidak berhenti saja? Aku yakin pipiku sudah memerah saat ini.

"Yeol-ah.."

"Mianhae, Baek…"

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Yeol. Kau tidak punya salah apapun." Kataku mencoba melepaskan pelukannya, namun Chanyeol malah memelukku semakin erat

"Biarkan Baek.. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu dengan mataku, jadi biarkan aku memelukmu." Paksa Chanyeol

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku?" aku menahan tangis

**'**_**Kumohon, Chanyeol. Jangan sakiti aku. Jangan sakiti aku lagi. Hatiku sudah tergores begitu dalam dan jangan kau tambah lagi. Aku tak kuat lagi, Yeol…'**_Aku menahan tangisanku

"Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita, dengan menjadikanmu kekasihku…." 

Dan tetes demi tetes airmataku jatuh. Andwae—ini pasti mimpi! Bangunlah, Byun Baekhyun! Mana mungkin Chanyeol mengatakan hal-hal semanis itu padamu!

"Ini hanya mimpi kan? Geojitmal! Pergilah, dari mimpiku, Chanyeol!" aku terisak nyaring

"Uljima, Baek-ah… Jadilah kekasihku… Aku baru saja menyadari segalanya.. Menyadari kalau sebenarnya, kaulah orang yang kucintai… Saranghae, Baek… Saranghaesseo.." Chanyeol meraba-raba pipiku dan menghapus airmataku dengan sangat lembut

"Hiks-hiks! Lalu Eunhee bagaimana?" aku masih menangis

"Eunhee adalah sahabat kita, Baek… Dia yang menyadarkanku semuanya. Menyadarkanku tentang perasaanku padamu. Dan dia membuatku berani mengakui kalau aku juga mencintaimu.. Saranghae, Byun Baekhyun.."

Aku terisak kencang. Lagi-lagi aku harus menangis di depan Chanyeol. Dan semua ini bukanlah mimpi! Chanyeol bilang dia mencintaiku! Apa aku sudah di surga sekarang?

"Ullijima, Baekhyun-ah… Aku tidak suka mendengar tangisanmu… Aku berjanji, setelah ini aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu menangis lagi."

"Yakseok?" aku menenggelamkan wajahku di dada Chanyeol yang sangat hangat

"Yakseokhae!"

"Saranghae, Chanyeol-ah…"

"Naddo saranghae, Baekhyun-ah…"

Dan entah sejak kapan, bibir Chanyeol sudah melumat bibirku dengan rakusnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Author POV-

"Baek chagi, tidak boleh! Kau harus menurut padaku kali ini." Suara besar Chanyeol rupanya mengganggu indera pendengaran Baekhyun yang sedang memainkan iPadnya sambil berjalan. Chanyeol merebut iPad Baekhyun dan menyembunyikannya dari Baekhyun

"Tapi, Yeol…!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya

CUP!

"Yeollie! Jangan menciumku sembarangan! Ini tempat umum!" seru Baekhyun

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Kekasihnya yang super imut—_meskipun kata Kai, Kyungsoo lebih imut_—itu memang sangat menggoda. Apalagi saat bibirnya dikerucutkan seperti itu. Chanyeol rasanya ingin menggendong Baekhyun ke dalam kamar mereka dan melakukan yang 'iya-iya' pada Baekhyun saat itu juga.

Hari ini mereka akan menemui Eunhee di taman dekat Namsan Tower, tempat mereka biasa bertemu. Chanyeol sangat senang karena sebentar lagi akan memamerkan Baekhyun sebagai kekasihnya kepada Eunhee. Tentu Eunhee sangat senang melihatnya.

"OPPADEUL!" seru Eunhee sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk memperebutkan iPad Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dengan tubuh tingginya mengangkat tinggi iPad Baekhyun, sehingga Baekhyun hanya mampu meloncat-loncat bagai kelinci saat berusaha mengambil iPadnya dari tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol cemburu karena Baekhyun lebih sibuk memperhatikan iPadnya daripada Chanyeol yang notabene adalah kekasihnya.

"Oppadeul… Kalian sudah jadian?" tanya Eunhee antusias

"Ne.. Hehe.." cengir Chanyeol, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersipu malu

"Chukhahamnida, oppadeul! Aku sangat senang mendengarnya." Ujar Eunhee sumringah

"Eunhee-ah, ayo kita cari minuman… Chagi, iPadmu aku sita, ne? Kau terlalu sibuk dengannya sampai melupakan kekasihmu yang tampan ini.." Eunhee terkekeh melihat kemesraan Baekyeol

Jangan anggap Eunhee gila—atau apapun itu, karena sebenarnya Eunhee adalah Fujoshi. Eunhee memang sangat menyukai hal-hal tentang percintaan sesame jenis—khusus yang laki-laki dan menjadi pendukung setianya. Jadilah kini ia berbunga-bunga melihat Baekyeol yang sangat bahagia.

"Oppadeul… Kalian memang sangat cocok…"

"Tentu saja… Park Chanyeol tidak akan lengkap tanpa Byun Baekhyun dan sebaliknya." Bangga Chanyeol

"Yeollie, kau berlebihan…"

"Baekkie oppa, kau memanggil Chanyeol oppa dengan sebutan Yeollie? Omo… Neomu utgyeo!" Eunhee mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas

"Haha.. Baekhyun-ku memang sangat imut…" kini malah Chanyeol yang ganti mencubiti pipi Baekhyun gemas

"Kalian sama-sama menyebalkan!" dengus Baekhyun

"Hihihi… Oppa… Cepatlah bikinkan aku keponakan! Pasti akan sangat lucu kalau ada bayi dengan wajah perpaduan kalian berdua…" ujar Eunhee

"Eh..?" Baekyun melotot, sedangkan Chanyeol masih tetap tersenyum

"Ayolah, oppa…"

"Kau lucu, Eunhee-ah… Aku ini namja! Namja tidak bisa hamil!" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang memerah karena malu

"Cobalah dulu, oppa!"

"Ayo, chagiya… Sepulang dari sini kita bikin aegya, eotthae?" Chanyeol menggodai Baekhyun

"Michyeosseo!" Baekhyun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Eunhee yang sedang tersenyum-senyum absurd.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Neomu gippeumesseo. Aku pikir cintaku tak akan terbalas. Tapi ternyata ini semua tak semenyedihkan itu. Aku bahagia karena sekarang Chanyeol mencintaiku."_—Baekhyun

"_Akhirnya aku menemukan cinta sejatiku. Mencintai orang yang mencintai kita, bukankah sangat membahagiakan? Baekhyun membuatku mengerti bahwa mencintai itu butuh perjuangan. Saranghae, Byun Baekhyun."_—Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

.

THE END!

Yeah, 2400 kata selesai!

Ini udah panjang kan, epiloguenya?

Akhirnya tamat juga ini FF… :)

Makasih buat semangatnya selama ini..

Aku sadar kalau FF ini nggak bagus, jadi sambutannya juga nggak seperti yang aku harapin. Tapi makasih semuanya, karena dukungan kalian, FF ini bisa kelar sampai disini

Big Thanks To : _**sitaoris [2x], kotakpensil, Novey, exindira [2x], byun sung fin, kim ryeosa wardhani, syifaclouds505 [5x], Unnamed EXOstand [3x], ssnowish, eggxbacon, deer, Jessica807 [2x], AmiJihoon48 [3x], , 12Wolf [2x], Guest.**_

Makasih buat cinta kalian yang bikin aku nerusin FF ini. :)

Da saranghae, yeoreobun! XOXO

:*

See you at next FF with Kaisoo Couple!

Annyeong!


End file.
